Southern Comfort
by Brittany2008
Summary: Brittany McCarthy just moved to Ipswitch from Texas and now she is falling for the youngest son. What will happen when an old enemy returns and secrets are revealed. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok here it goes this is my second story, and this one will be loger than the first one. Let me know what you think.**_

_**The Covenant is one of my all time favorite movies and I love Chace Crawford who plays Tyler so here is my Tyler/OC story.**_

_**I do not own the Covenant, but I do own my OC and the plot of this story.**_

_**Enjoy! R&R please.

* * *

**_

"Brittany you need to take these boxes up to your room now."

"Those are going to my dorm with me I was going to take them in a little while."

"Ok but you still need to get them out of the middle of the entry way please."

"Ok mom."

I heard my mom walk out the front door a few minutes later on her way to work. She worked at one of the largest insurance firms in the world and they had just relocated her from their Dallas offices to their Boston offices, so we were still getting settled into our new house. Mom didn't want to live in the city so we had moved to the small town of Ipswitch, because they supposedly had the best schools and if I want to get into Harvard next fall that is very important. But when comparing Ipswitch to Dallas there are some major differences.

With it just being me and my mom we were pretty well off money wise, and our new house proved that. It was huge, it had six extra rooms that we didn't even need but when my mom sees something she wants she has to have it, and that's where we differ I'm not as high maintenance as my mother tends to be. Her thought is that if you want it and you can afford it get it. While mine is more along the lines of why get it if you don't need it, except for when it comes to clothes then we are on the same wavelength.

Sure I was a little bummed when she told me we were moving over the summer. I mean nobody wants to move the summer before their senior year of high school. But when we went on the tour of Spencer Academy I fell in love with it. It is without a doubt one of the most beautiful campuses I have ever seen and I have to admit I am pretty excited about living on campus. I just hope that I don't hate my roommate, that is if they find me one in the next two days otherwise I'm on my own, which to be honest I would prefer.

Over the last week I had slowly been moving things to my dorm and unpacking them so I would be ready when school starts next week and now I was down to my last two boxes. Now it was Friday afternoon and other than taking the boxes to my dorm I had nothing else to do all weekend. At about five-thirty I decided that now was as good a time as any to go to the dorms. So I went up to my bedroom and changed out of my sweatpants and tank-top, and into my favorite pair of faded jeans a white button down shirt and a pair of black cowboy boots.

I remember when I had gotten off the plane from Dallas a few weeks ago dressed similar to this, all the people around me in business suits looked at me like I had two heads. Then when some of them heard me taking to my mom on the phone, she had flown up before me to get the house ready, and they heard the southern drawl in my voice I think they just thought I was some southern hick and went back to ignoring me.

After grabbing my favorite leather jacket and keys I headed down stairs and loaded my last two boxes into my pride-and-joy, my candy apple red 2008 Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck. God I loved that car, and yeah I know that some people find it strange that a seventeen year old girl from a family with money like me would drive something cuter and most likely foreign, but I'm just not like that. Its like one of those cheesy sayings like, you can take the girl out of the south but you can't take the south out of the girl. That's the kind of girl I am. After loading the boxes I went back into the house to check and make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything, I hadn't, and so I checked my makeup in the mirror one last time.

When it comes to makeup I don't really wear much mainly just eye stuff and every now and then maybe some lip gloss. Today I had gone for the simple look. I had pulled my shoulder length strawberry blond hair, which really had more red in it than blond, back into a simple ponytail. My eyes stood out in contrast to my hair color so they were an even brighter shade of green than normal. Personally I had always considered myself average looking but every time I had mentioned this to my mother or one of my friends they had told me that I was prettier than I thought I was and I just couldn't see myself right. Satisfied that I was presentable I headed out the front door and to my truck, and then started out on my twenty minute drive to Spencer.

As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that I wasn't the only one there apparently allot of people had had the same idea as me and had decided to move into their dorms early too. The parking lot was almost full, with kids unloading their shiny foreign cars and staring at my truck which was probably the cheapest car there and also probably the most noticeable. To top it off it's the only truck I see in the whole lot, if I would have been back home in Texas it would have been their cars that stuck out not mine, but I'm so not in Texas anymore. So my hopes of just blending in are out of the question now.

After finding a spot far away from all the curious gazes that were directed my way, I got out and went to the back of my truck to unload my boxes. As I get ready to lift one of them I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I look up and see a black H3 Hummer pull into a spot a few down from me and the two guys about my age that gut out.

The one that had been driving was dressed in all black with fingerless gloves on is hands and a beanie on his head. I could see that some light blond hair stuck out from under it. Yeah he was hot but he wasn't really my type, I didn't go for the bad boys. I have more of a boy I can take home to meet momma thing going on when it comes to dating. So blondie was out, but his friend was another story all together. He was beautiful, that's the only way I can describe him. He had to be about seventeen and about five-ten five-eleven in height, which for my five-nine frame is perfect. He had dark brown hair that hung low on his forehead, and even from this distance I could tell that he had the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. It was like they could see right into your soul.

Realizing I was staring at him like a total stalker I quickly looked away and concentrated on the task at hand. But as luck would have it the second I picked up one of the boxes the bottom fell out and my stuff went everywhere. Please don't let them have seen that, please! But my wishes were in vain because as I crouched down to gather my things someone held one of my smaller items that had fallen out to me. When I looked up to thank whoever it was I came face to face with that blue-eyed angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here let me help you"

God even he sounded good, my mind suddenly went blank and I couldn't think of a way to respond. _Come on think Brittany, think, you have to say something. _Then my brain finally kicked back on and I could form words.

"That's ok you don't have to"

"No I insist"

"Thanks"

"Are you new to Spencer? I don't think I have seen you around before."

"Yeah I just transferred this summer."

"What year are you in?"

"I'm a senior. What about you?"

"Same"

It took a few minutes but we finally finished picking up the last of my stuff. When he stood up I noticed for the first time what he was wearing, I hadn't been paying attention to that before I was more focused on his face than his clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans a white polo shirt and a pair of blue and white Nike shocks. Yes, he is much more along my lines of potential boyfriend material, but let's face it. There is no way that he is single, and even if he is why would he go for some southern hick like me? He wouldn't that's why.

"I'm Tyler Simms"

"I'm Brittany McCarthy"

"Well it's nice to meet you Brittany"

"Likewise Tyler"

Then he smiled the most amazing smile I had ever seen, it was one of those perfect white smiles that any model would kill for. As he started talking he hopped up to sit on the tailgate of my truck and I mimicked him shortly after.

"So where did you move from, somewhere in the south judging by you accent."

"Texas"

"Wow, big change. Well you certainly stand out from most of the girls around here, and your car definitely doesn't blend in."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Trust me it's a good thing."

"Good. I'm still getting used to it here though, I have only been into town once and if I had to go anywhere but to my house or school I would probable get lost."

"Well if you ever need anything just ask. I have lived in Ipswitch all my life, so I have this town pretty much wired."

"Good to know."

We had been talking for about ten minutes now, but I could have kept talking to him forever. We just clicked, it was like I already knew him, and I know that sounds crazy after just meeting him but its true. We were laughing and kidding around like we had known each other for years instead of minutes. Just as he started to say something else someone cut him off.

"Hey baby boy what's taking so long? You got the keys to the room and I want to change before we go to Nicky's later"

It was blondie again. As he walked around the side of my truck and saw us sitting there talking his attitude changed almost instantly. His casual walk form before became more of a strut as he walked over to us and stood a little closer to me than I would have liked. And he had this stupid ass, but sexy as hell, smirk on his face.

"Hey sweets how are you doing. I'm Reid, Reid Garwin.

The way he said his name made me think that he must be used to girls just melting at the sound of it, but I'm definitely not one of those girls.

"Good for you"

I could tell that that wasn't the typical reaction because he the look that replaced the smirk on is face moments later looked like he had tasted something really bad, and the fact that Tyler was quietly laughing next to me. Although just as quick as the smirk was gone it was back again.

"Oh feisty, I like feisty."

"Reid man cut it out, she's new and she doesn't need you harassing her already school hasn't even started yet."

"What ever baby boy lets go, I don't want to be late to Nicky's"

"Here take the keys ill be there in a few minutes just don't leave without me this time. I don't want to have to call Caleb or Pouge for a ride again."

"Fine but I'm leaving in twenty minutes so hurry up."

His friend walked off towards the dorms after that and Tyler turned back to me. He had this cute apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry about Reid he can be an ass sometimes"

"Its no big deal I have dealt with worse."

"Yeah I bet. Listen do you want some help with your boxes?"

"No that's ok there are only two I can manage."

"No ill help that way you only have to make one trip."

"Ok. Thanks allot."

So with that I grabbed one box and Tyler grabbed the other and we started making our way in the direction of my dorm room.

"Hey you're in building three?"

"Yeah I'm on the second floor. Where are you at?"

"Reid and I are up on three, but Kate and Sarah and down here on two."

_Kate and Sara are down here on two._ Of course, one of those must be the girlfriend.

"Who are they?"

"Kate is Pouge's girlfriend and Sarah just started seeing Caleb about a month ago."

Wait does that mean he doesn't have a girlfriend after all, score one for me. We had finally made it to my door and I dug my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door. When I finally got it open I invited him inside. We sat my boxes down on the empty bed across from mine. Guess they couldn't find me a roommate after all, oh well. Just as he turned to leave he stopped and turned back around to face me.

"Hey some of my friends and I are going to this local hangout tonight, would you maybe want to go. It would be a great opportunity to meet some new people before classes start on Monday."

"Sure that sounds great. Just write down the directions and ill meet you their later."

After he wrote down the directions to Nicky's and gave me his cell number incase I got lost he let to go to is dorm to get ready. I wasn't really in my going out clothes either so I grabbed my shower supplies and ran down to grab a quick shower before I got ready.

After my shower I was in full panic mode, what the hell was I going to wear? I had clothes scattered all over my room but noting seemed to look right. That's when I remembered the new outfit I had bought the other day and had packed in one of the boxes I had brought over today. I ripped open the box and dug around inside until I found what I had been looking for, the perfect outfit. I quickly put it on and continued getting ready. After drying my naturally strait hair I decided to curl it a little just to add a little extra to my look. Then I did my makeup I used a dark smokey brown eye shadow with just a hint of gold in it and then added black eyeliner and mascara, and to top it all off a dusty pink lip gloss.

When I was done I threw on my favorite leather jacket and looked in the mirror to check out the finished product. My hair was just slightly curled and hung to my shoulders. I was wearing a dark washed denim skirt that went to about mid thigh with a red silk camisole under my leather jacket. And to add a little southern flair my gold horseshoe pennant necklace and my favorite pair of dark brown cowboy boots, they were my signature after all. As I grabbed my pone, keys, and directions and turned to walk out the door the song "American Woman" started playing in my head, and after locking my door and heading towards the parking lot I thought to myself, _look out Ipswitch here I come._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys tanks to those of you who have been reading, and to those of you that have set this on story alert, it means allot.**_

_**Please let me know what you think so far it will really help me write faster, if i know you guys like it. **_

_**Now on with the story...

* * *

**_

When I finally got to Nicky's, luckily without getting lost, the parking lot was already almost full of cars. After finding a parking spot I started for the front door, passing the black Hummer from before in the process. I noticed that my hands were a little sweaty as I walked into the smokey atmosphere that was Nicky's. When I got inside I noticed that their weren't many adults there at all, the only one I could see was the guy behind the bar and from the looks of him I assumed that was Nicky himself. I decided that the bar was probably the best place to sit and look for Tyler, so I made my way over to the empty stool across from me. While scanning the room for him I got a pretty decent look at the set up of the place. At one end of the building there were some tables and chairs where you could sit and across from them there were a few foosball tables surrounded by a bunch of guys. There was a jukebox off to the side and a large group of people had formed a make-shift dance floor in front of it. While at the other end of the building there were some pool tables and from what I could see from my current seat some curly haired kid getting is ass handed to him in a game of pool. Those might be fun, I thought to myself. I could use some extra spending money. I might have to check those out later on.

I was just about to get up and head towards the pool tables when my phone buzzed. When I flipped it open I saw that the text was from Tyler. _U look amazing! _Smiling to myself I typed a short reply. _Thank U. Where R U at? _The response was almost instantaneous. _Behind you._ I glanced back over my shoulder and spotted him leaning against the wall behind me. As I walked over to where he was waiting I took the time to check out his clothes. He was searing the same dark washed jeans from before, but now he was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black shoes instead of his Nike's. Damn he looked good. When I finally got within hearing distance he started talking.

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I, this place is cool."

"Yeah it's the number one Spencer hangout."

"It's really different from anything I'm used to. We didn't have places like this back home."

"Hey come with me there are some people I want you to meet."

He grabbed my hand and started leading me trough the closed packed bodies and to the tables near the end of the bar. He stopped in front of a table currently occupied by four teens, two boys and two girls. The two guys greeted Tyler with the usual guy handshake and 'hey man' greeting. While the two girls just looked at me and Tyler standing there and then looked at each other with this knowing look and smiled, it was like there was some kind of joke that I wasn't in on.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone. Guys this is Brittany McCarthy. Brittany this is Pouge Parry, his girlfriend Kate Tunney, Caleb Danvers, and his girlfriend Sarah Wenham." He gestured to each one as he named them off to me. Pouge had shoulder length dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, Kate was dark skinned with long black hair and soft brown eyes, Sarah had long wavy blond hair and light blue eyes, and Caleb had sort brown hair dark brown eyes and a smile that could give Tyler's a run for his money.

"Hey Brittany it's nice to meet you" They all said in unison.

Me and Tyler claimed the last two chairs at the table and sat down. That's when Kate piped up.

"There is one more person you should meet but I don't know where he ran off to. Probably taking Aaron's money over a game of pool again, I swear you think Aaron would get tired of having is ass handed to him almost every night."

"Its ok she already met Reid this morning. I don't think he likes her much." Tyler added

"Why not"

"Well he hit on her, and she didn't swoon over him like most girls. I think she wounded is ego a little bit."

"Dang first day here and you already put Reid in his place. I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Pouge stated causing everyone at the table to bust out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny over here?" Reid said as he came strutting up to the side of the table, just causing everyone to start laughing harder than they were already.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." My comment making Sarah and Kate to turn almost blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

"Whatever, Ty come play Aaron and Bordy with me its no fun to beat them by myself."

"Maybe later man"

"Whatever baby boy" With that Reid walked off back towards the pool tables.

Things went on like that for hours. They told me story after story of things they had done as kids and what it was like to grow up here, once and a wile asking me questions about where I grew up and what my old school was like. It was fun and just what I needed. I was making friends and it felt great. I found out that Kate and Sarah's dorm was right across the hall from mine so we made plans to have a girl's night tomorrow and hang out in their room and watch movies and share secrets.

At one point in the conversation Kate leaned over and whispered something in Sarah's ear that made her smile even more than she already was. After which Sarah stood up and walked away from the table and into the crowd around us. A few minutes later a new song came on, and after realizing what song it was I saw Caleb roll is eyes at Pouge who had started laughing. I looked over towards the jukebox and saw that it was Sarah that had chosen the song, so I assumed that there must be a story behind it that made them react that way. Once Sarah had made her way back to the table she grabbed Caleb's hand and drug him out onto the dance floor, Kate following her lead moments later with Pogue. Watching them dancing I noticed when both of the girls looked at me and each winked in turn. They had set me up. They had done this so I would either have to sit here and talk to Tyler alone, or ask him to dance. I figured that the later of the two was safest so I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"Ty, dance with me"

"Okay I should warn you tough I'm not the most graceful dancer in the world."

"That's ok neither am I"

As we started to sway to the music I turned around so that my back was to him and I lightly pressed myself into him. Our bodies fit together perfectly. The way we moved together was almost magical. We danced like that for the next few songs, when what I think was like the fifth or sixth song ended I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was after one in the morning, and I was getting tired. I led him off the dace floor and over to the bar.

"Hey I think I'm going to head out, will you walk me out to my car?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok I'm just going to grab my jacket and say bye to the girls really quick.

"Ok ill meet you at the front door"

I worked my way back over to our table where Kate and Sarah were sitting watching their boys play a game of foosball.

"Hey I'm going to head out but ill call you guys in the morning okay"

"Okay" They repeated in unison.

I met back up with Tyler at the front door and we walked out. We talked a little while he walked me to my car, but not about anything really important. When we finally made it to the drivers side of my truck an awkward silence fell over us.

"I had fun tonight, your friends are great."

"Yeah and after tonight I think you can consider them your friends too."

"Yeah I guess I can"

"Listen what are you doing next Friday night?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me. We could go into town and catch a movie and maybe have dinner afterwards."

"That would be nice Ty"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Tyler."

"Great, well I guess ill see you later then. Bye Britt."

As he started to turn away and head back towards the bar something came over me. I'm not sure why I did what I did next but honestly I'm glad I did.

"Hey Ty"

"Yeah…"

He turned around at the sound of my voice and right when he did I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on is lips. The second our lips met it felt like a bolt of lightning passed between us.

"I really did have a good time tonight"

"So did I" If it was even possible, I swear his smile got bigger.

"See ya later Ty"

"Bye Britt"

With that he turned and left, and it's a good thing he did otherwise he probably would have heard the girly squeals of joy that escaped me once I got safely in my truck. I had a date with Tyler Simms next weekend, and not only that I had just kissed Tyler Simms! This year was going to be a good one I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

The first week of school flew by. My classes were tough and some of the professors were going to kill me with the amount of work they assigned. Lucky for me though I had some of my new friends in almost all of my classes, I had English with Sarah and Kate, Trig with Caleb, History with Pouge and Reid, and Chemistry with Tyler. The only classes I had to myself were Art and swimming. I had lunch with everybody and that really helped, they made me feel like I fit in and not like the new girl everyone was staring at. Which of course they were.

I had also learned all about Ty and his friends from the usual gossip that surrounds every high school. Like that they were apparently considered one of the hottest things since sliced bread, and if you were ever lucky enough to date one you ended up at the top of every girl's hit list. I also heard that "The Sons of Ipswitch" as they were normally called, were some of the best swimmers in the state and that they had single handedly taken Spencer to the state finals the last two years in a row and were hoping that this year would be number three. Pretty much they were considered gods in human form gracing us lowly humans with their very presence. But the more time I spent with them the more I realized that they just aren't like that. They are just four normal, albeit filthy rich, teenagers. I felt honored to consider them my friends.

By the time Friday night rolled around, and with it my date with Tyler, I already had a stack of Chemistry homework a mile high. I would have to spend all day tomorrow working just to catch up. But right now I had to get ready for my date with Ty. After my shower Kate and Sarah came over to help me get ready. After what seemed like forever they finally helped me decide on what to wear, we settled on an outfit of faded jeans and a white t-shirt under a navy blue zipper hoodie with my navy blue converse. Sarah had insisted on straightening my hair for me while Kate did my makeup. By the time they were done playing makeover I had only ten minutes before Tyler would be there to pick me up. We had decided to go to this little café in town and then maybe catch a movie at the local theater.

"You look great Ty wont be able to take is eyes off you." Kate stated as I made sure I looked ok for like the twentieth time.

"You really think so? I'm still not sure what he sees in me." I hated to admit it but I was really nervous.

"Yeah I do. Trust me I have known Tyler for allot longer than you have. I see the way he looks at you, I have never seen him look at anyone that way before."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better. There is no way that I guy like Tyler would be single for very long." But her words had sparked some hope deep down inside of me that maybe he really did like me and maybe these feelings I had for him weren't just some school girl crush, maybe they were something more altogether.

"Tyler isn't like most guys when it comes to girls. You are the first girl he has ever really taken an interest in. I mean he invited you out to meet his friends after only knowing you for like what twenty minutes, and then asked you out on a date later that night. That is really out of character for him, trust me."

"Well I hope you are right because I really like him, I think that maybe this could be something real. I know that sounds really cheesy at this point but something just feels right when I'm with him. I've never felt this way before."

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about, and I hope you guys have fun tonight."

"Thanks Kate that really means allot, and thank you guys for helping me get ready."

"It was our pleasure."

Kate and Sarah left shortly after to go back to their dorm while I waited for Ty to get here. As I waited I thought about what could happen tonight running different scenarios through my head about how the date would go, would we hold hands as we walked, would he kiss me goodnight, would he…..the knocking on my door pulled me out of my daydreams and back into reality. When I opened the door I saw Ty standing there looking like my own personal angel. No matter how many times I saw him he still took my breath away with that perfect smile and those amazing eyes.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I locked my door and we headed out of the dorms and towards his car. Both of us were quiet, like we weren't sure exactly what we were supposed to talk about at this point. When we were both in the safe confines of his Hummer he finally broke the silence.

"So how was your first week at Spencer, make any enemy's yet?" I laughed softly at his comment.

"Not that I know of but give me time, but this week was good. The classes are going to take some getting used to but its noting I can't handle. How about you, how's the boy's swim team look this year?"

"Its looking like its going to be another good year for us, we really want to be able to bring home that championship for one last time before graduation in the fall. How is the girl's team doing?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Kate let it slip in Trig the other day."

"Oh, well it's going good I doubt we look as good as yall do but I think that if we work hard we might have a good chance at state too."

Our conversation was cut short as we arrived at the café we were having dinner at. It was a really cute place. It reminded me a little bit of my grandma's little diner back home. After we had been seated and had ordered our food I looked around the café. Unable to keep from smiling as memories of my grandma's place raced through my head. Tyler must have noticed.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it reminds me of this little diner my grandma owns back home."

"I'm glad you like it. My mom and I used to come here all the time before my dad passed away."

"Oh I'm so sorry what happened?" He got this look on is face like he wanted to say something but thought better of it at the last second and instead said something else.

"Its ok, he had just been really sick for a really long time."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you ok"

"Thanks Brittany that means allot to me."

The rest of dinner passed by without a hitch and by the time we were done we had missed the movie and we were the only ones left in the café. Laughing as we realized we had talked right through the whole evening we decided to take a walk down by the river that ran through the town. As we walked by the river Tyler took my hand in his. The contact sent chills down my spine, but in a really good way. We talked about everything as we strolled hand in hand along the river bank. This night was turning out to be one of the best dates I had ever been on and I never wanted it to end.

"Are you having fun?" Tyler asked me, a slight grin on his face.

"I am having the time of my life." I said slightly squeezing his hand in mine as I replied.

The drive back to Spencer was in silence but not an uncomfortable silence like before but a content silence like it was enough for us to just be together, and it truly was. When we reached the school Tyler walked me back to my room where he waited with me while I dug in my purse trying to find my keys which seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

"Ugh I can't find my keys I must have dropped them somewhere outside when we left earlier."

"Are you sure you even locked your door, I don't remember if you did or not." As he said this he reached out his hand a twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"See you must have forgotten to lock it before you left."

"Yeah that must be it" But I knew for a fact I had locked that door I had made sure of it before we left. But how could he have been able to open it if I had locked it, this just didn't make any sense. I decided that I must just be imaging things, maybe I did forget to lock the door and my memory was just playing tricks on me. Yeah that had to be it.

"I had a great time tonight." Tyler said breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah I did too. We need to do this again really soon."

"How about tomorrow there is this really cool place about an hour from here that I think you would really like."

"I'm sorry Ty I really want to but I have a ton of Chemistry homework I have to do or I'm going to get behind in class. Otherwise I would go with you."

"Well do you want some help? I am in your class after all and that way we could still spend some time together."

"That sounds great."

"Ok why don't you just stop by my dorm at like noon tomorrow and we can get started."

"Ok ill see you then. " That awkward silence fell over us again just before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I reacted almost immediately, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I felt his tongue brush lightly across my bottom lip begging for entrance and I accepted. Our tongues brushed against each other softly, then stronger as both of us fought to dominate the kiss. He broke the kiss right as my lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. We both stood there trying to calm our ragged breathing. Just looking into each others eyes for along moment before either of us were able speak.

"Goodnight Brittany"

"Goodnight Tyler"

He touched his lips to mine softly one last time before he turned and started in the direction of his own dorm. After I had shut the door to my room behind me I almost melted into a pool of water on the floor. I felt like I was flying, my blood still pounding in my ears as a result of the kiss. I was falling for him fast, and I was falling hard. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was only eleven thirty and that I wasn't even remotely tired. So I decided that I might as well see if Kate and Sarah were awake so I could get the twenty questions session over with sooner rather than later.

Of course they were still up. They had just got back shortly before me, they had gone to Nicky's with the other guys and wanted to stay up and see how my date had gone. As I recounted every detail of the night they ohh'd and ahh'd in all the right places. They almost screamed with joy as I told them about the goodnight kiss Tyler and I had shared. The only weird thing about their reactions was when I mentioned the incident with my door. I noticed that Sarah's eyes got a little wider and that she threw a cautious look in Kate's direction, a look that Kate returned. Something was going on with them and I was determined to figure out what it was, but that was another problem for another day. After they had thoroughly dissected every detail of my date with Tyler and then explained their findings to me they finally let me return to my dorm to get some sleep before my study date with Tyler tomorrow.

I was standing just outside Tyler's dorm the next day getting ready to knock and announce my presence when I heard raised voices from inside the room. It sounded like Reid was pissed off about something and Ty was trying to calm him down.

"Reid you know Caleb is just trying to help you in the long run, if you don't change by the time your birthday rolls around your as good as dead."

"Don't you think that I know that? You and Caleb weren't the only ones who lost your fathers to this shit. Pouge's was the only one that could handle it apparently. I'm just sick of Caleb walking around like he is the boss and can tell me how to live my life."

"I know you are but just give him a break for once he is just trying to watch out for you, we all are."

"Whatever baby boy"

Just as I raised my hand to knock on the door it swung open in front of me.  
"What do you want?" Reid was in an especially nasty mood, I could tell by the look on his face.

"Tyler and I had plans to study today."

"Whatever" He brushed by me without another comment and was soon around the corner and out of site.

"Morning" Tyler greeted me with a soft kiss on the lips that caused my face to heat up a little as my cheeks blushed slightly.

"You ready to study"

"As ready as I will ever be"

Chuckling slightly he stepped aside and allowed me entrance to is dorm room. I had never been here before so I didn't know what to expect. When I was all the way in the room I looked around, its was fairly simple as far as dorm rooms go except that there was a large state of the art stereo on one side of the room and a large plasma screen on the other. I assumed they were Reid's, Ty didn't seem like the type of guy that would need that kind of stuff in his room to survive, Reid on the other hand did. The rest of their room was fairly basic, and you could definitely tell which side of the room was Reid's with his clothes thrown everywhere while Tyler's was almost spotless.

"Reid certainly likes to make a mess"

"Yeah its what he does best"

"Where are we going to sit?"

"You can sit on the bed I will sit on the floor, we could have used the chairs and sat at the desk but Reid broke them the other day."

"How did he do that?"

"Trust me you don't want to know"

"Ok I will take your word for it"

About an hour later and we were almost completely done. I guess I had forgotten that Tyler was one of the top kids in our class when we had set this up yesterday, but hey I'm not complaining. It gave us more time to just talk about other stuff.

"I heard you and Reid arguing before" The look on his face didn't change, but something in is eyes flashed almost like he was scared or worried about something. I want quite sure what to make of his reaction.

"You did? Well what all did you hear?"

"Not much just something about his birthday getting closer and Caleb being bossy and then something about your guys' dads. It really didn't make much sense to me." After my comment he started acting really weird and wouldn't look me in the eye. Like there is something he was hiding from me and was afraid that if he looked at me he would just come out and say it.

"That was nothing just a misunderstanding between friends, that sort of thing"

"Oh ok. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything."

"Yeah thanks." His comments were short and to the point apparently he didn't like the topic we were on and wanted nothing more than to change the subject.

"Well I told the guys I would meet them when we were done. So I have to be heading out soon." He still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Oh ok well I wouldn't want you to make them mad at you for being late. I guess we will just talk later." I gathered my things and started for the door I had it open and was almost out it when Tyler spoke up from behind me.

"Yeah sure ok I will just call you later. Bye"

And that was it, I just turned around and walked out the door feeling like something was off. As I replayed what had just happened in my along with what I had heard Reid yelling about and counting the weird expressions Sarah and Kate had last night after I mentioned the weird incident with Tyler after our date things just weren't adding up. Something was going on, something that had to do with all the guys, something that Sarah and Kate knew about, something Tyler was hiding from me. So I decided that I would do a little research of my own into the secret lives of the so called _Sons of Ipswitch_ and see just what they were hiding exactly. As I walked towards the library to do some digging into the sons past I started thinking to myself about what I was about to do. _I know I shouldn't care its not like it's any of my business but I just feel like something is wrong and that somehow I'm connected to it now, through my new friends, through Tyler and I just need to know what they are hiding._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know this is really short and im sorry it was going to be allot longer but i decided to make it into two chapters instead that way you guys wouldnt have to wait as long. **_

_**I'm going to try to update at lest once a week maybe more depending on how fast I can write the chapter.**_

_**Thank you to the person that reviewed the last chapter it means allot to know you like my story.**_

_**Well here we go...

* * *

**_

_I must be crazy. No I'm just acting crazy Tyler and the guys aren't witches, they just can't be. Can They? _

Ugh! I had spent the last two hours in the library reading all about the guy's family history and the things I found just didn't make sense. I mean some of that stuff was just crazy. Like this one guy named Putnam, he was really weird all these people accused him of really creepy things. Like spells involving spiders and this one lady even accused him of coming to her as an incubus in her dreams, can you say creepy. But I mean those were just stories there is no such thing as witches. _Right?_

The more I thought about what I had found the more confused I got. Yeah it was a crazy idea but it would explain certain things like when Ty opened my locked door that time after our date, or how Reid always wins at pool even if the shot is physically imposable he always makes it. I knew I should just ask Tyler about it but I didn't want him to get mad at me for snooping in his family background or to think I am as crazy as I am most likely being. So I figured I would talk to the girls and see if they thought I was crazy. I knew they weren't going out till later so I figured that they were most likely still in their room. After waiting a few seconds for one of them to answer the door I walked into their room and went straight to the chair sitting at one of their desks and sat down facing them. Kate looked like she had just rolled out of bed, which most likely she had considering it was a Saturday, and Sarah sat on her bed painting her nails. I figured that there was no sense in beating around the bush so I just came right out and asked what I had came here to ask.

"I have to ask you guys something. I know that it is going to sound crazy and I know you will probably laugh at me, but I just need to know something about the guy's."

Then I told them everything I had found in the library what I had heard Reid say this morning and just little things that had happened over the last week that stood out as strange to me. When I was done I asked the big question.

"Are the guy's witches?"

I don't think that either of them knew what to say to that question they both just sat their just looking at each other for a second and then back at me. Kate no longer looked tired she was wide awake and had an expression on her face like se didn't know what to do. While Sarah just sat there like a deer in the headlights with an expression of fear on her face. We sat like that for a few more minutes before I realized that I wasn't going to get a verbal answer from either of them. Taking their silence as a conformation I had to get out of there, now!

"Ok wow that helps allot bye."

I got up and walked out of the room not even bothering to close the door behind me. In the back of my mind I could hear Kate calling after me but I didn't stop if anything I sped up. By the time I reached my car I was practically running. I just needed to go somewhere I didn't know exactly where just somewhere other than here right now. I got in my truck and just drove. I drove for what felt like hours but was only a couple miles. I parked my truck and got out not realizing that I had driven all the way to the dells. I had never been to the dells before but I had heard about them from kids at school. It was probably about five so the trees were many different shades of green above me. I didn't know what I was doing here but I didn't feel like leaving just yet. I walked around and lowered the tail gate on my truck hopping up into the truck bed and laying back to look at the trees above me.

I had been laying there for about a half hour maybe longer when my phone started to ring. Looking down at it I saw that it was Tyler's number flashing on the screen. I didn't know what I was going to say to him just yet so I hit the ignore button and sent his call to voicemail. He tried calling a few more times but I still couldn't talk to him just yet. I guess everyone was looking for me because they all tried calling me even Pouge and Caleb. Finally getting sick of my phone ringing I decided to call Kate and tell her where I was and that I was alive so they could all stop worrying about me.

"Brittany!?" She answered on the first ring. I could tell by her voice that she was worried.

"Where are you we have been calling you for the last hour." Now she sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm at the dells I just needed some time to think. I figured that I better call you and let you guys know I was okay before you called the cops to come look for me, or worse my mom"

"Good Ty has been going crazy looking for you. You need to talk to him."

"I know I just don't know what to say to him."

"I know what you mean I didn't talk to Pouge for a whole two days after he told me the truth."

"How long have you known?"

"About a month some things happened and Pouge decided it would be safer for me if I knew what was going on."

"What happened?"

"That is something you need to talk to Tyler about I am going to tell him where you are, please just let him explain it to you at least."

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice in the matter do I? I just wish he would have told me, I mean I know we have only known each other for like a week and that we have only been one official date but I really care about him and I just wish he would have told me the truth."

"He wanted to tell you but he couldn't, at least not yet anyway."

"Ok tell him I will wait for him here."

"Ok and Brittany it will be okay. I promise."

"Hey Kate…."

"Yeah"

"Thanks for everything."

"Its no problem remember Sarah and I have been were you are now we know how scary it can be. But you just have to trust me and believe me when I say that it will all be okay." We hung up after that, and I just laid there waiting on my angel to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I got this chapter done sooner than I thought I would so instead of making y'all wait I decided to go ahead and post it now._**

**_But it might be a few days before I get the next chapter done and post it so bear with me. _**

**_Thank you guys for reading I hope you like this chapter. Brittany2008_**

**_R&R

* * *

_**

I didn't have to wait very long before he showed up. I heard him get out of his car and walk towards me but I didn't move. I just kept laying there looking at the green canopy above me. He didn't say anything. He just sat down on the tailgate next to me. We stayed like that for several moments before I finally broke the silence.

"Is it true?"

"Yes" I could hear all the emotion in his voice although I'm not sure but it sounded like he was worried about something.

"Are you scared of me?" This comment made me sit up and turn to face him.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because of what I am, because of what I can do." I reached out and turned his face towards mine so I could look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tyler I could never be afraid of you, no matter what you are or what you can do. I think that I'm…"

I didn't know if I should tell him how I really felt about him or not. Was it crazy, would he think I was lying to him, was it to soon to be able to tell. _Well you will never know unless you try._ I thought to myself as I gathered all my courage, I would need it for the next phrase that was going to come out of my mouth.

"Tyler I think that I'm falling in love with you"

Apparently this wasn't the reaction he was expecting because the pained expression, well all expression really, was wiped off his face almost instantly.

"I know you probably think I'm crazing right now and that I can't possibly be in love with you after only a week, but I am. I feel like I have known you my whole life. I have never felt this way about anyone before and the fact that you are a witch doesn't affect that at all I mean…." I was cut off mid sentence by Tyler's lips attacking mine in a way that they never had before. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was a slow white hot kiss of passion and I could feel it in my soul. When he broke away he held my face in his hands and looked at me with those amazing eyes of his, and the emotion I saw within them was almost enough to bring me to tears. Then he spoke the words I had been dreaming of hearing from him since the day we had met in the parking lot at Spencer.

"I love you too Brittany" He said breaking into the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"I was just worried about what you would think of me once you found out. I was so worried that you would be scared and run away from me." Now it was my turn to touch his face and kiss his lips softly.

"I would never run away from you, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to believe me I did. I was just worried about how you would react."

"I understand that. But I do have some questions about what you are and how your '_Powers_' work."

"I will tell you anything you want to know."

Several hours later and we were heading back to the dorms, me in my truck and Tyler behind me in his Hummer. We had talked about everything, where this all started how the powers worked and even about what had happened last month with a transfer student named Chase Collins. He told me about how they ascended on their eighteenth birthdays and that Caleb had been the first of them to ascend, Reid's birthday was in a few days and Pouge's was shortly after that. Tyler told me about how he was the youngest and would ascend on the first of December only two weeks before my eighteenth birthday. I even had him demonstrate is powers for me so I could understand them better.

When we reached the dorms we walked hand in hand back to my room. We had decided that we would spend some more time alone together before I would have to face the others. While Ty picked out a movie to watch I went into my little bathroom area to change out of my jeans because I had gotten them a little dirty while at the dells. When I came back out the opening credits of 'Dirty Dancing' were playing and Ty was lying down on my bed with his head propped up on my pillow. _God I wish I had a camera. He looks so good just lying there. _I walked over and laid down next to him with my head on his chest and started to watch the movie.

"Why did you pick this movie?"

"Because it had a gold sticky star on the cover so I guessed it must have been on of your favorites" a slight smile touched his lips as he looked down at me.

"Well you were right" So as a reward I gave him a light kiss on the lips, and then returned to watching the movie.

I woke up the next morning felling like I had just had one of the best nights sleep in my life so far. As I just laid there willing myself to go back to sleep I felt someone shift behind me. Then remembering who it was I turned over to face him, but I was careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful. His brown hair was messy and hung down to his eyes which were hidden at the moment and his beautiful lips were parted slightly. Unable to resist I leaned over and kissed him. At first there was no response but after a few seconds his lips started to move with mine. No matter how many times I kissed him he still took my breath away. After a few minutes he broke the kiss so we could both regain the oxygen we had lost.

"Well good morning to you to. Did you sleep well?" He said, with a little grin on his face.

"Yes I slept very well, and I have you to thank for that." His grin got bigger at this comment.

"Well if you are going to wake me up like that all the time I might just have to stay over more often."

"I like the sound of that" I said smiling at him; he kissed me again, rolling over slightly so he leaned over me, when he broke the kiss again much to my disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" I said while trying to pull his lips back to mine, but he held back and instead just looked at me.

"What?" He had been looking at me for a few seconds now and I was starting to get a little worried.

"You are beautiful. I have never met anyone like you in my entire life. I love you." I could feel my cheeks warm as he said this, I was blushing and I knew it. I had never had a guy tell me I was beautiful before, or that he loved me for that matter.

"I love you too Ty" He kissed me once more and then leaned back pulling me with him so I laid next to him much like we had the night before. With my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

_God I really do love him._ Don't ask me how I can be so sure of my feelings after only a week but I am. I love him and he loves me, and that is all that matters now. I could care less about school or anything else going on, all I needed was Tyler.

We laid there for a while before either of us spoke again, but when we did he spoke first.

"We should probably go talk to the others now. I don't want them thinking that something bad happened because I didn't go back to my dorm last night."

"Yeah I guess we should. Although I got to tell you I'm not too excited about having to face them, but I know I am going to have to eventually so there is no need prolonging the inevitable. I bet the guys are really mad at me especially Caleb."

"I will protect you I promise"

"You might have to" He chuckled after my comment and then slowly got up off the bed grabbing my hand and pulling me up after him.

"Oh come on you big baby just get dressed and I will go call the guys" He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and walked out into the hall.

_Well this is going to be a load of fun._ I changed my clothes quickly, just throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt after which I slipped on a pair of flip flops. I brushed all of the tangles out of my hair and then put it up in a ponytail then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. By the time I was ready to go Tyler was just walking back into the room a sullen expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Caleb wants us to meet him at his family's old colony house for an emergency meeting." The look on his face did nothing to comfort me.

"What kind of emergency?"

"He didn't say but we need to get there as fast as we can, are you ready to go"

"Yeah" I grabbed my purse and keys locking the door as I left the room.

"Hey was my door really unlocked that night after our date?" The smile that touched his lips answered my question.

"I thought so." I shoved him slightly trying to ease the mood, and it worked. He laughed softly and swung his arm back across my shoulders as we walked out to his Hummer.

The Danvers' first colony house looked like something right out of a horror movie. As we got out of his car I noticed that we must have been the last ones to arrive. I could see Pouge's yellow Ducati, Caleb's silver Mustang, and even Kate's blue Cobalt was there. I guess this was big if they were including us girls in the meeting. When we entered the house Tyler led me down a dark corridor to a small door that when he opened it I realized led into the basement below. The steps were carved out of stone and spiraled down into a chamber filled with book shelves. In the middle of the room there were five tall stone chairs placed in a circle, the chairs were placed around what I could only describe as a stone fire pit. I noticed that each of the chairs had a name carved into their stone backs, and that three of the chairs were currently occupied. Caleb sat at what must be the head of the circle the name DANVERS carved above his head and Sarah standing beside him. Reid sat to is right with GARWIN carved above him. On Caleb's left there was an empty chair and then Pouge. With PARRY carved above him and Kate standing by his side. Tyler grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly, I think he could tell I was nervous and he was right, I was. He led me over to the chair between Caleb and Pouge and sat in the chair that had SIMMS carved into its back as I took my place standing beside him. As I looked around the room I noticed the last and final chair in the circle that sat unoccupied the name PUTNAM carved into it. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered the story Tyler had told me just the night before about Chase Collins and the fact that he had been the only living descendent of the Putnam line and had come back to claim his revenge on the other families by trying to get Caleb to will him his powers once he had ascended thus killing him in the process. But he had failed. Just after Caleb had ascended his father, who was barely even holding on to his own life, willed him his share of the power. Making Caleb just as strong as Chase if not stronger, and helped him defeat Chase in the end. Someone speaking pulled me out of my thoughts and back into what was going on, it was Reid that had spoken.

"Ok Caleb were all here now why don't you tell us what has your panties in a twist so we can leave. I have a bar full of stupid jocks to beat at pool." Pouge rolled his eyes at this comment while Caleb just let out a long breath before raising his head at looking at Tyler.

"How much does she know?"

"Everything" Tyler responded the tone in his voice made it sound like he was talking to his superior instead of one of his best friends.

"Good that will make this allot easier to explain" Caleb said as he played with the ring on his right hand.

"It will make what easier to explain?" Tyler asked worry etched on his face.

"Caleb you aren't making any sense. You called us all down here and now…." Reid started but Pouge cut him off.

"What's happened?" Pouge asked causing everyone in the room to turn there attention back to Caleb.

"I'm not sure it all started last night. I was dead asleep and then I felt someone using and it woke me up" He glanced at the faces of his 'brothers' around the circle each of them shaking their heads in turn.

"Well if it was none of you guys then…." Kate trailed off as the answer dawned on her.

"Chase" Sarah said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"He's back" as Caleb said this, the fire that had been crackling softly in the fire pit blazed three feet into the air.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked all traces of humor gone from his voice.

"I don't know, your ascension is in three days so we are going to have to be extra cautious. Nobody goes anywhere alone, not even the girls one of us needs to be with them at all times." His statement caused me to remember that Tyler had said that Chase had gone after Sarah in order to lure Caleb into his trap, he had even attacked Kate to get to Pouge and she had even ended up in the hospital. The realization that my life was now in danger too hit me like a tone of bricks. Chase could use me against Tyler if he felt like it, he could use me to hurt him and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I could feel my eyes starting to burn like I was going to cry, but I refused to let one single tear fall. I looked down at Tyler. He had his head in his hands and looked like he had just been punched in the gut. I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly so he would know that I was there for him if he needed me. Sitting up his hand reached out and took mine. Then he brought it to his face and held it to his cheek for a moment before kissing it lightly and then intertwining his fingers with mine. He looked at me then his eyes filled with so many different emotions I was only able to make out a few of them like love, worry, and uncertainty about what was to come. At that point I realized that I wasn't afraid for my own well being, I was scared for Tyler and he for me. I felt my eyes start to burn again so this time I let them fall closed one single tear escaping them and falling down my face.

_What are we going to do now?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update but with school and work its hard to find time to write. **_

_**This chapter is really short but I have started on the next one and it will be longer.**_

_**As usual let me know what you think and thanks for reading. - Brittany2008  
**_

_**R&R

* * *

**_

It had been a little over a week since the meeting at the colony house. Reid's birthday had come and gone without any sign of Chase, and Pouge birthday was now only two days away. Before Reid ascended nobody was allowed to be alone we always had to travel in groups just in case something was to happen. But since his birthday has passed we are allowed to spend some time alone just as long as someone knows where we are. The first couple of nights before Reid's birthday Tyler had actually stayed over. But tonight was different he wasn't here, he was back in his dorm and I was alone. I didn't like it. I kept getting the feeling like something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that when Tyler was with me I felt safe, like there was nothing in the world that could hurt me as long as we were together. I needed him here with me. So I picked up my cell and sent him a brief text message _Can U come over here. I need U._ I didn't even have to wait a full minute before he responded. _Be there in 5._

Tyler knocked on my door a few minutes later. When I opened it to let him in I could tell he had been asleep when I texted him. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips a white t-shirt and his usually messy hair was even worse than normal. I stepped aside slightly allowing him entrance to my room. After I had shut and locked the door I turned around and pulled him to me, his arms wrapping around me in the process. We just stood there holding each other for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I thought you wanted to be alone tonight?"

"So did I, but something felt weird without you here"

"I know what you mean I felt weird too. I don't like not being with you. Not being able to know your safe."

I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled at him, a gesture he returned almost instantly. I stepped out of his embrace then grabbing his hand led him over to my bed. I laid down first and then turned the sheet back so he could join me. After he laid down next to me he turned so we were both lying on our sides facing each other. I felt better instantly, just his presence made me feel safer.

"I'm glad you're here"

"So am I"

"At this rate you might have to start keeping some extra clothes here because I am seeing many more sleepovers in our future." He laughed softly at my comment.

"I like the sound of that" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I thought you would"

I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips to his softly. After that I pulled back slightly, but I didn't get too far before his lips were on mine again. This kiss was rougher and more intense than the last one but I wasn't complaining in the least. His lips felt amazing against mine. I brushed the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. We both fought for dominance of the kiss, which he won. He rolled so his body was on top of mine slightly. I could feel his weight above me, and I liked it. He left my mouth then but didn't stop kissing me. He kissed along my jaw line then down my neck and to my collarbone and back up finding my lips once more. As he kissed me I ran my hands up his strong arms and down his muscular back. When I reached the bottom of his t-shirt I ran my hands underneath it. I felt my way back up his perfectly sculpted chest, bringing his shirt up with me until I reached up and pulled it off him all together. He stopped kissing me just long enough to get the shirt off then his lips attacked mine again. I felt his hand moving down my side and underneath my shirt. As he moved his hands back up across the bare skin of my side I felt like I was on fire. Sure we had shared some intense kisses before but nothing like this.

His hand slowed as he reached the edge of my bra. He stopped kissing me then and looked me in the eyes I could tell he was unsure of how far we were going to go, but to be honest so was I. I smiled at him and pulled his lips back to mine. His hand didn't move for a few more seconds, but then he moved it up and touched me through the fabric of my bra. It felt amazing, I had never had a guy touch me the way Tyler was right now and I was loving every second of it. I sat up slightly and finished pulling my shirt off and with Tyler watching me I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra letting it hang loose on my chest. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he looked into my eyes as I slowly removed my bra. I laid back down and just looked into his eyes which had yet to leave mine. I could tell he wanted to look at me but that he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable so he didn't just yet. Instead he just leaned down and kissed me again. This time when his hand touched me I felt like I was going to explode. The feeling of the rough skin of his hands on the soft skin on my chest was indescribable. I knew without a doubt where this was headed and I took all the strength I had to say what I needed to say.

"Tyler we have to stop" He did stop and then he looked into my eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No that's why we have to stop."

"I don't understand"

"I love you Tyler. I love you more than you could ever know, but I'm just not ready yet. Please don't be mad at me." He kissed my lips softly after my last statement.

"I could never be mad at you Brittany. If you're not ready you're not ready. I understand that."

I smiled as he pulled the sheet back up to cover my exposed chest. He laid down on his back next to me and I curled into his side with me head on his chest.

"Have I ever told you that you are the perfect boyfriend Tyler Simms?" I could feel his chest move as he chuckled softly.

"Not recently" he mumbled as we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I had a little burst of inspiration and just sat down and stared writing and magically finished chapter eight today as well._**

**_Let me know what you guys think._**

**_And thank you to the two people who reviewed chapter seven it means allot._**

**_Thanks for reading -- Brittany2008  
_**

**_R&R

* * *

_**

I woke up early the next morning to my cell phone ringing. I wouldn't normally answer it but I noticed that it was my mom's ringtone and if she was calling me this early it must be important. I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Tyler grabbing my discarded tank top off the floor as I went. I grabbed my phone and went into my little bathroom to talk to my mom.

"Mom what's wrong"

"Honey I'm sorry for calling you so early but something's happened back home. Sweetie grandpa passed away last night." My heart stopped.

"What? What happened?"

"He had a heart attack while working out on the ranch yesterday and he passed before the ambulance could get him to the hospital. Honey I'm so sorry."

"Is grandma okay?"

"Yes she's fine, but she wants you to go home for the funeral. Would you be okay with that?"

"When is it?"

"Sunday morning. You would need to leave this afternoon and you would come home Monday evening."

"Are you going to go with me?"

"I wish I could honey but I'm stuck in Boston all weekend, and besides you know how funerals get to me. I don't think I would be able to bear it."

"I understand. It will take me a few hours to pack and then I will be ready to go."

"Ok I will book your flight and email you the info so you can print out your boarding pass. Call me before you board and when you land ok."

"I will mom. I love you."

"I love you to honey. Take care of grandma for me while you're there."

"I will. Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie"

After I hung up the phone it was like my legs couldn't support my weight anymore, I slid down the door until I was sitting curled up on the tile floor of my bathroom, silent tears pouring down my face. I had always been close to my grandfather. He was really more like a father to me since my real father had died when I was very young. He had taught me everything he knew. He would even take me with him when he went hunting and fishing even though my mother hated it when he did. He was my best friend, I could tell him anything and he would listen. I sat there on the floor until the tremors and silent tears had stopped.

I got up, still being quiet so as not to wake Tyler, and grabbed my suitcase out of my closet. I laid it open on the empty bed on the other side of my room and started packing it. Luckily we had a four day weekend this week so we didn't have classes today or on Monday so I wouldn't be missing any school. It didn't take me very long to pack my suitcase so when I was done I zipped it up and placed it by the door. Deciding I needed a shower I grabbed my shower stuff and a change of clothes, I also wrote a note to Ty incase he woke up while I was gone. When I was done I walked back to my room and since we didn't have classes it was still too early for anyone to be up so the halls were deserted. When I opened my door I noticed that Ty was still out cold, so I went back into my little bathroom and dried my hair. I decided against putting on makeup because I would probably end up crying again at some point today so there wasn't even a point in taking the time to worry about it. This time when I went back into my room Tyler was awake, well conscious at least I doubt his brain was fully functioning yet. He was sitting up in the middle of the bed his hair sticking up in places and his eyes wide like he was trying to help himself wake up faster. The look on his face made me want to laugh out loud but I couldn't seem to make myself do it just yet. Instead I just gave him a small smile and went over and started putting things into the purse I was going to use as carry on.

"Good morning" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me in the hollow just below my ear.

"Morning sleep well?"

"Yeah I did. Why are you up so early?" I turned to face him.

"I got a call from my mom this morning. My grandpa died last night."

"Oh my god Brittany I'm so sorry. What happened?" He pulled me into a tight hug after I told him what had happened.

"I'm so sorry baby, are you okay?"

"Not really but I'm all cried out for now. Although there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to Texas for the funeral"

"When is it?"

"Its Sunday morning but I leave in just a few hours. My mom said she was going to email me the information so I could print off my boarding pass." By saying this I reminded myself to check my computer and sure enough the email was already there.

"How long will you be gone" I could hear the slight sadness in his voice at my early departure.

"I fly back Monday afternoon." I said while printing off my boarding pass.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone." He said while pulling me back into his arms.

"I don't want to leave you Tyler, but I have to. I would ask you to come with me but I think that this is more of a family matter and I need to take care of it on my own." I said while looking up into his soft blue eyes.

"I understand completely. And look at it this way now you won't have to stress out about weather Chase will show up at Pouge's birthday or not. You will be far away in Texas."

"That might be but I will still be worrying about you, and everybody else for that matter. No matter how far away I will be my heart will still be here with you." He smiled at me softly and leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"And mine will be in Texas with you."

Tyler left shortly after that to go back to his dorm room and get dressed. He had decided that he would be the one to take me to the airport and that he would be the one to pick me up when I got back. By the time he got back it was time to leave for the airport. The airport was only like a thirty minute drive from Spencer so we didn't really have much time to talk about anything important while in the car, but Ty did ask about my grandpa. What he was like, things he liked to do, what kind of things he and I would do together. He got a real kick out of the story about the first time I went hunting with my grandpa. It was probably about a year and a half ago and he had taken me out into the woods near their house to shoot some squirrels, and let's just say that I learned the hard way that those things are hard as hell to shoot. Tyler pulled up in front of my designated terminal and got out of the car with me helped me check my bad and walked me over to the security check. As we stood there he pulled me into his arms.

"Call me when you land okay."

"I will call you right after I call my mom."

"And promise me that you will be careful while you are there."

"I promise" he kissed me then and we put as much passion into the kiss as we could without getting people's attention. When he broke away he held my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you" the intensity of his words matched with his stare sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you too" he kissed me one more time and then breaking free of his embrace I walked over to the security check and handed my boarding pass to the guard taking one last look at my blue eyed angel before walking through the metal detector and on towards my designated gate.

My flight landed about two hours later and the first thing I did when I landed was to call my mom and then Tyler. My mom told me that she worked out the rental car situation for me since I wasn't even eighteen yet let alone twenty one and old enough to rent one myself. After I got my bag from baggage claim I went outside to get my rental car. When I got to the desk they handed me the keys and said that my mom had already paid for everything. I walked over to where they said my car was and clicked the lock button so I could find it faster. When I did the lights of a new red Ford Mustang GT lit up and the horn honked. Normally I don't really like Ford cars being raised as a Chevy girl myself but this car was one I wasn't going to complain about. I put my bag in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat after starting the car I couldn't help myself and I revved the engine, giggling like a little girl that just got a new toy. _I have to get Caleb to let me drive his car sometimes when I get back._ I thought to myself as I pulled out of the parking garage and started on my way towards my grandparents' ranch.

It took about an hour and a half to get to the town where they lived but that didn't bother me. I had called my grandma from the car and she said that she would meet me at her local diner for lunch. As I pulled into the parking lot in front of her little establishment I noticed her classic sky blue impala parked off to the side of the building in her usual spot. After parking my car I walked into the diner and found her sitting in her favorite corner booth waiting for me. She saw me as I got closer to the table and stood up to give me a hug. We exchanged greetings and sat back down to eat. When we were done she gave me her keys to the house and told me to go get settled and that she would be home later tonight after the diner closed. I hugged her again and left.

As I pulled through the gates of the McCarthy Ranch I rolled down the windows of the mustang letting the smell of my childhood rush over me. The warm southern breeze, the smell of fresh cut grass, and the slight hint of roses from my grandma's garden. The memories of years past all came running back at once. I could see them like they had happened only yesterday. When I finally made it to the main house I decided that I would go for a ride around the property line like me and my grandpa would do every day. So grabbing my suitcase I went inside to change.

After changing into a pair of worn jeans my Spencer Academy girls swim team t-shirt and my favorite pair of cowboy boots. I set out towards the stables to saddle my horse. My grandpa had bought me my horse when I was about thirteen and had taken me out on his afternoon ride every day until I had moved away. After getting my horse saddled I led him out to the worn down path that me and my grandpa had taken every day for so many years. As I rode along the property line I noticed someone else riding along the fence line towards me but on the opposite side. As they got closer I noticed that it was a boy probably about my age or a little older and he had short brown hair. He walked his horse over to the edge of the fence and stopped next to where I had stopped my own horse. He stuck his hand out over the top of the fence in greeting.

"Hello my name is Will you must be Brittany. I heard that you were coming down for the funeral. I saw you riding and thought I would come introduce myself, my family just bought the ranch next to yours a few weeks ago." I shook his hand and introduced myself as well even though he seemed to already know who I was. When I looked at him I noticed that his eyes were so light blue that they looked almost grey, I didn't like them. They made me feel cold inside like something bad was going to happen at any moment. Something deep inside of me told me that I had to get away from this guy as fast as I could.

"Well it was nice meeting you will, but I promised my mom I would call her once I got settled so I better go do that before she freaks out and calls my grandma while she is at work."

"Ok by Brittany. Maybe I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah maybe." As he started to turn his horse back in the direction he came I realized I had only gotten his first name.

"Hey Will" he turned back around to answer me.

"Yeah"

"I only got your first name." a small smile formed on his lips as he told me the rest of his name like there was something funny about it that I didn't understand.

"It's Pope. My name is William Pope."

"Well it was nice to meet you William Pope."

"It was nice to meet you to Brittany McCarthy." And with that we both turned towards our perspective houses and rode off in the opposite direction of one another.

Something about Will felt off but I couldn't put my finger on it, something about his name sounded vaguely familiar like I had heard it somewhere before but couldn't remember where. _I'm probably just imagining things. There is no way I have met him before, I would have remembered those eyes. It was like they were ice cold daggers piercing into me. But something about that name is so familiar… _I pushed my thoughts aside as I got back to the house. I could worry about this later because right now I needed to get dinner ready for me and grandma.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Epically the person that said that they got the alert on their phone and had to read it right then even though it was like 4am. **_

_**Those kinds of comments really keep me writing.**_

_**So I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone and i hope that you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Thank You -- Brittany2008**_

_**R&R

* * *

**_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we are now beginning our decent into Boston so please make sure all trays are stowed away and your seats are in their upright positions."_ The captain announced over the intercom.

It had been a long weekend and I was more than ready to be back in Ipswitch. As soon as we had landed I pulled out my phone and called my mother to let her know I had made it back safely. Then I called Tyler to let him know that my plane had just landed and that I would meet him outside of baggage claim. As I walked off the plane and joined the flow of people heading out to pick up their luggage I thought back over the last few days.

I had spent Saturday with my grandma working in her rose garden. I think that it helped keep her mind off what had happened. Later that night my grandma surprised me by inviting all the neighbors over for a big dinner where we all sat around and told funny stories about my grandpa and things that had happened over the years. Some of his old war buddies even shared some stories that nobody had ever heard before, like how he had saved some of their lives on numerous occasions. At one point in the evening I had gone out and sat on the front porch to get some air when someone joined me. I had looked up to realize it was that guy Will I had meet the day before that had sat down next to me. We talked for a little while, he had asked about where I went to school and what my friends were like and he even asked about Tyler after I mentioned that I had a boyfriend. Some of the weirdness I had felt towards him had gone away but not all of it, there was still something strange about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. Sunday had come and gone quickly and with it my grandpa's funeral, but when I woke up on Monday morning I decided to go for one last horse ride before I left. This time though I didn't take the normal path around the property, instead I rode out into the large pasture behind the house and down to the little creek my grandpa had taught me to fish in. I had sat there just listening to the water and watching the fish swim downstream for a few hours before I had to turn around and head back to the house. I had seen Will one last time before I had left and he had asked for my e-mail address so we could stay in touch and I didn't see any harm in it so I gave it to him. My grandma had thanked me for coming and told me to give her best to my mother when I saw her. I told her I would and gave her a hug and told her I loved her. Then I had gotten into my rental car and headed towards the airport.

I was still replaying some of the minor details in my mind when I reached my designated baggage claim. Thankfully my bag was one of the first ones so I wouldn't have to wait as long as I thought that I would. So I grabbed it and started walking towards the exit where I was supposed to meet Tyler. When I walked out the doors of the airport and into the chilly evening air I saw Tyler leaning against his black hummer waiting for me. As soon as he saw me he pushed off the car and jogged towards me, pulling me into a kiss when he got close enough.

"I missed you" he said his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I missed you too" I kissed him again.

"Let's get you home"

"That sounds good to me"

Taking my hand in his Tyler led me over to the passenger door of his car and opened it for me. As soon as he had loaded my bag and gotten in the driver's seat he grabbed my hand again, not letting go the whole way back to Spencer. As we walked towards the dorms I told him about everything that had happened while I was away. Then he told me about how there wasn't any sign of Chase at Pouge's birthday either and now that he was the only one left to ascend that his birthday was now most likely the target. I didn't like that at all, but thankfully it was only the very beginning of November so they would have about a month to come up with some kind of plan. As we reached my room I opened the door and turned to face Tyler, grabbing the front of his jacket in the process.

"You do realize that you are sleeping here tonight right?"

"I figured I would be so I brought my stuff over earlier today." He smiled pointing at the bag lying on the empty bed on the one side of my room.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you." I joked, pulling him into the room with me. I kicked the door shut behind him and then pushed him back up against it.

"I guess you really did miss me, huh?" he said, a very Reid like smirk plastered on his face.

Instead of answering him I just pressed my lips to his. God I had missed kissing him. I know it had only been two days but they had been a very long two days. And guessing by the way he was kissing me back I hadn't been the only one who thought so.

We kissed like that for a few minutes before he turned us around so I was against the door now. He then reached down and grabbed me, pulling me up slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I pulled my jacket off as he started to move towards my bed. After reaching it he laid me down and stood back up to remove his jacket and shoes, I took this opportunity to kick off my boots as well. After ridding himself of those he joined me back on the bed. His lips were strong and urgent against mine, his hands tracing every line of my body like he was trying to memorize it. I wanted, no I needed, more contact. I practically ripped his shirt off his chest when the buttons wouldn't cooperate, while at the same time he was working on pulling my shirt up breaking our kiss only long enough to get it over my head. He unhooked my bra and pulled it off as well.

He left my lips then kissing along my jaw line and down my neck stopping when he reached my collar bone. The last time he had done this he had stopped there, but this time he kept moving lower until he reached my right breast. He kissed it softly at first and then took my already hard nipple into his mouth sucking and biting it gently. A low moan escaped my throat as I ran my fingers through Tyler's hair, tugging on it lightly. When he finished with my right breast he moved over to the left one and showed it just as much attention. When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled his head up even with mine and captured his lips once again. We continued to kiss, our chests pressed together firmly. I ran my hands down his sides stopping when I reached the top of his jeans. Feeling braver I ran my hands around to the front of them and started unhooking his belt. Tyler froze above me. Leaning back slightly he looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure" His eyes questioning but his voice filled with lust.

"I'm sure" I said pulling him to me again.

I had actually thought about this allot on my flight back, and I knew that if I didn't do this now I would regret it later. But that's not the only reason I was doing this, I wanted him. I wanted him so bad it hurt some times. I had waited my whole life to feel this way about someone and now that I had found him I was not going to wait any longer. I wanted Tyler to be my first and I wanted him now, and judging by the way we were lying on the bed with me pressed underneath him I could tell without a doubt that he wanted this as bad as I did if not more.

After I finished with his belt I moved on to the button of his pants, and after getting it undone I unzipped them. I pushed his pants down his legs until he was able to kick them off himself, but now my jeans were the issue. He moved his hand between us and started undoing my jeans. Once he had them undone I lifted my hips slightly to make it easier to slide them off, and in the process lightly grinding my hips against his. A hiss escaped him and he lightly bit down on my neck causing a similar reaction from me. Once I had my jeans off I pulled his lips back to mine each of us fighting to dominate the kiss, this time though I won.

I'm not sure how I did it but I was able to get us flipped over so that I was on top of Tyler and straddling his waist. He just laid there for a second looking at me before he reached his hands out like he was going to grab me, but I was too quick for him. I grabbed his wrists and held them above his head leaning down over him in the process and letting my breasts hang down on his chest. I paced my lips as close to his as I could without them touching and when he tried to kiss me I would pull back a little. I teased him like this several times before he finally pulled one of his arms free and pulled me down into a rough kiss.

Leaving his lips I made my way along his jaw line. I nipped at his ear causing a growling sound to come from somewhere inside of him. I kissed my way down his neck and to his perfect chest. Lightly licking at his hard nipples I continued my quest downward across his rock hard abs, loving the way the muscles twitched as I kissed them. I kept working my way down until I reached the hem of his boxers. Wanting to extend his suffering a little bit longer I snapped the elastic waistband and then kissed my way back up his body. When I reached his lips I moved so that our faces were close together but I didn't kiss him. I just watched him. I wanted to see his reaction to my next move.

I slowly ran my hand back down his chest and stomach until I reached the edge of his boxers again. This time though instead of stopping I slipped my hand into them. His eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath when I closed my hand around him. The feeling of him in my hand was amazing, his skin was so soft and smooth and yet he was as hard as a stone at this point. As I slowly ran my hand up and down the length of him I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Oh god Britt……oh god" the sounds he was making just added to my own excitement.

After a few more seconds I released him and pulled my hand back out of his boxers. Crawling down to the end of the bed near his feet I reached out and grabbed his boxers pulling them down in one swift motion, freeing him. After removing his boxers I looked at him lying before me in all his glory. Silently thanking God for sending me a swimmer. He was amazing, that is the only way to describe it. His muscles were well defined glistening lightly with sweat from our current activity, his hair was messier than I had ever seen it, and his eyes were practically glowing with the lust that was so obviously coursing through his veins at this very moment.

I stared at him for a few more seconds before I moved back up his body slightly so that my mouth was only inches away from him. I had never anything like this before but I wanted to try. Keeping my green eyes fixed on his blue ones I stuck the tip of my tongue out and licked his tip. His eyes widened a little more and a guttural moan escaped from his throat. The sound only boosted my confidence as I placed my mouth around him and plunged downward taking in all I could of him, and working what I couldn't with my hand. After a few minutes I could hear his breathing become ragged and knew that he was getting close.

"Baby I'm almost there…." He warned me his voice even more ragged than his breathing.

But I didn't stop. I wanted to finish what I had started, and after a few more seconds he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed all I could and used the edge of the sheet to wipe off the rest. Once I was done I moved my way back up to his lips unsure of what to do next, until he grabbed me and kissed me like he never had before flipping me back over so that he was on top. I spread my legs more so that he was lying between them.

"That was amazing" he said as he left my lips shortly to catch his breath only to capture them again right after.

As he continued to kiss me I felt his hand move along the inside of my thigh. His thumb brushing against the wet material of my panties, and not even a second later they were gone. I pulled away from his lips long enough to see his eyes flash from pitch black back to their normal shade of blue. I knew that I should have been a little angry with him for using his powers like he had, but to be honest it only added to the heat that had was pooling between my legs.

His finger ran down my center once and then vanished, he was teasing me like I had teased him earlier. He did it again this time slowly. A loud moan escaped me and I could feel him smile against my lips. Then one of his fingers plunged into my soaking core and started to pump in and out. The feeling was incredible, and then it dawned on me. If he could do this to me using only his hands what would it be like when he was actually inside of me. I was pulled from my thoughts when his thumb brushed against my most sensitive spot, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine. I could tell I was close by the tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"mmm…..Tyler….oh God don't stop I'm almost there" I half moaned half cried in pleasure. He stroked my sensitive spot a few more times before I felt myself fall over the edge.

After coming back down to earth I noticed that Tyler was watching me.

"I love you" he said it so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I love you too" I said touching his face lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you" I could see the worry in his eyes.

"You have to"

"Are you sure you still want to do this" the look of concern on his face made me fall even deeper in love with him.

"Yes Tyler I'm sure. I want you to be my first"

"I want you to know something first"

"What is it?"

"You are my first too" I could see his cheeks blush slightly as he said this. I didn't say anything instead I pulled him to me and kissed him again. We didn't need to say any more to know that this was right.

I felt him position himself at my entrance. The second he touched me I felt like I was on fire. Looking into my eyes the whole time, he slowly pushed inside of me. When he reached my barrier he kissed me again pushing through it in the process, his mouth swallowing my slight cry of pain. Once he was all the way inside of me he didn't move for what felt like forever, but was most likely only a few seconds, letting my body get used to his size. After the pain had subsided I moved my hips slightly motioning to him that he could continue.

His pace started off slow but then quickened, each time trusting as deep as he could go. I met each of his thrusts with one of my own lifting my hips slightly to increase the angle. Soon I could feel myself nearing the edge again, and I could tell by the sound of his breathing that he was almost there too. After a few more of Tyler's powerful thrusts my world exploded around me, and just after Tyler followed. Collapsing on top of me Tyler just laid there for a few minutes, still buried deep inside of me, trying to catch his breath.

He rolled away a few minutes later, pulling out in the process. The loss of contact made me shiver. So I curled into his side and laid my head on his chest, pulling the sheet up over our still slightly heated bodies. I felt Tyler kiss my hair.

"I love you" he whispered into the darkness of my bedroom.

"I love you too"

And at that moment I had never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I was in love, and no matter what the future might bring nothing could take that away from me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am trying to update at least once a week, sometimes more if i get the chapter done early.**_

_**The next two chapters are gonna be filler chapters that just set the foundation for the big one.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks, Brittany2008**_

_**R&R

* * *

**_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed and turned my alarm off. _5am is way too damn early to get up in the morning. _I thought to myself as I slowly crawled out of bed and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, pulling my hair back into a messy bun in the process. I had had swim practice at 5:30 every morning this week. Coach was pushing us really hard because our last meet until after Thanksgiving Break is tomorrow and she really wanted to kick some serious butt.

As I finished putting my suit and my school uniform into my duffel bag there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Tyler standing there holding two cups of coffee, and looking just about as tired as I was.

"You ready?" he mumbled

"Yeah"

The boy's team had a meet tomorrow too and their coach was riding them just as hard as ours was, so we had been walking to practice together every morning. I grabbed my bag and my keys and walked out into the hall with him. After locking my door behind me I turned around and took my coffee from him.

"Thank you" I said kissing his lips lightly.

"You're welcome" he grabbed my free hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I'm glad it's finally Friday. I hate early practices"

"So do I. What time is your meet tomorrow?"

"It starts at 10am. When is yalls again?" I asked yawning slightly.

"Right after yours" He said yawning as well. And then pushing me slightly he told me to stop yawning around him.

"Why?"

"Cause they are contagious" His answer caused me to laugh and shove him back.

"You are such a goofball sometimes."

"But you love me anyways"

"You bet your ass I do" I said wrapping my arm around his waist. He laughed slightly and put his arm around my shoulders.

When we reached the locker rooms we had to go our separate ways.

"Have fun" He said kissing me.

"Eww don't do that in front of me." Reid said as he walked around the corner.

"Bite me Reid" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Love to, but not in front of Ty. He might get jealous." He smirked at us as he walked into the locker room.

"He is such a jackass sometimes" Tyler said as he turned to follow Reid, laughing softly as he went.

I entered the girl's locker room and changed into my suit then went to wait with the other girls by the pool until coach got there. We didn't have to wait long, but when the coach came in it was the boys coach and not ours.

"Ladies I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but your coach was unable to make it today so she asked that I watch you guys practice. Since my team also has to practice I thought that we could combine practices today." As he said this the guys walked through the doors from which their coach had came a few minutes earlier.

The only time I had ever seen the boys in their suits were at meets and I had been up in the stands and hadn't been able to see much, but now was another story. The first one I saw was Tyler, and he looked damn good. He wasn't as built as Caleb with his huge pecs or Pouge with his rock hard eight pack abs, but he was well defined. When I spotted Reid standing next to him I noticed that he was bigger than the blond, and from the looks of their suits that was in more ways than one. As I noticed this I caught Reid's eye and the smirk that flashed across his face make me chuckle silently to myself. My reaction confused him so he just went back to listening to what the coach was telling us, with a puzzled look on his face.

After practice was over I was waiting outside of the boy's locker room waiting on Ty to come out, but when the door opened it was the other three instead.

"Hey Brittany" Caleb said when he saw me.

"Hey Caleb" the boys walked over to me and we talked about the meet while we waited on Tyler.

Of course he was one of the last ones out of the locker room, apparently Reid thought that it would be funny to hide his clothes and it had taken it a while to find them.

"Reid I'm going to get you back one of these days. I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will." Tyler said as he walked over to us. The older two boys had already walked off to find their girlfriends so now it was just Reid and me standing there. Once he made it over to us we headed off towards our first class of the day.

"Whatever you say Baby Boy, you will never beat the king." His comment made me laugh out loud this time.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think that it's funny that you called him Baby Boy" Tyler looked at me curiously when I said this, Reid just smirked again. _I swear I think that is the only reaction he has._

"And why is that funny?" he asked as we neared me and Tyler's Chemistry class.

"Because judging from what I saw this morning at practice, you seemed to be the 'Baby Boy' of the group" my comment caused Tyler to start laughing so hard his eyes began to water. Reid on the other hand did not look amused at all. Then after talking a minute to think up a reply he smirked again and said.

"What didn't you hear? Little Tyler here stuffs his Speedo so he won't feel inferior to the rest of us." Now it was my turn to laugh again.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah" he said that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

Then feeling a little braver than usual I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Trust me he doesn't stuff anything, I would know." I leaned back away from him and grabbed Tyler's hand pulling him into the classroom behind me before Reid could reply.

When we made it to our seats I looked back towards where we had left Reid and he was just standing there with a huge smile on his face. And before he turned to walk away he bowed slightly in my direction causing me to laugh. The bell rang just after that and I pulled out my notes and started to copy down what the teacher was writing on the board.

"What was that about?" Tyler whispered to me.

"Nothing, Reid just realized that I had a better comeback than he did." Ty's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"He really didn't have a comment at all?"

"Nope" I said smiling at him.

"Wow that's never happened before." He laughed softly and then went back to his notes.

The rest of the day went by fast. At lunch everyone picked on Reid about his lack of comeback this morning, I guess he wasn't bested very often. He swore to me that it would never happen again but I was determined to get him every time if I could. Tyler had actually asked me what comment I had made to Reid and when I told him he turned as red as a tomato. It was actually really cute.

Later that night Tyler and I were in my room watching TV. We had finished all of our homework so we were just relaxing. At about nine I turned the TV off causing Tyler to whine.

"Hey I was watching that" he complained sticking out his bottom lip

"Oh you big baby" I said getting up off the bed

"Baby huh?" he said just as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the bed with him so that I was now laying on top of him.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" I said sitting up so that I was straddling his hips.

"Maybe I do" he pulled me back down on him so that he could kiss me.

We kissed for a few minutes and when it got to the point that my lungs were starting to burn due to lack of oxygen I pulled back.

"As much as I like where this conversation is heading I think that it's time that you went back to your own room"

"But I want to stay here" he said as he ground his hips into mine causing a moan to slip from my lips.

It had been almost a week since Tyler and I had slept together and I was at the point where I was ready to jump him right here right now, but I couldn't. Because if we started something I wouldn't be able to stop any time soon and I needed my rest for the meet tomorrow.

"Believe me I want you to stay too but we both have to get some sleep tonight, and if you stay there is no chance of that happening." I had to force myself to get up.

Pulling him up off the bed after me I walked him over to the door.

"What if I promise to be good? Can I stay, or will you really send me back to my room?" he asked, staring me down with those big blue eyes of his.

I stepped closer to him, grabbing the door handle in the process, and whispered in his ear.

"That's sweet, but I can't promise to be good." After I said this I bit his earlobe lightly, pulling the door open behind him.

I pulled back slightly and kissed him, breaking the kiss when I pushed him out the open door. He smiled at me and we each said goodnight before he turned around and headed in the direction of his dorm.

I decided that I would check my email before I went to bed, and when I opened it I noticed I had a new message. It was from my mom.

_Honey, your grandma called me today and invited us down for _

_Thanksgiving. I told her that we would so I need you to be ready to _

_leave next Sunday afternoon. We will be there the whole week of break, so _

_make sure you pack enough._

_Love, Mom_

I sent her a reply telling her that I would be ready, and then shut down my computer and crawled into bed. Sure I was a little bummed that I wouldn't get to spend time with Tyler over break, but I was excited to see my grandma again. Besides, maybe I could convince my mom to come home a few days early so that I would at least get the weekend with him.

_I will worry about that later. Right now I need to sleep. _I thought as I rolled over and drifted off into dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

_**YAY! I got another Chapter done today. **_

_**I think I'm gonna try and get another one done for tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks for reading -- Brittany2008**_

_**R&R

* * *

**_

"Wow Kate you look hot" I said as she walked out of the fitting room and showed me and Sarah what she had picked out. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a deep purple v-neck top and a pair of strappy black heels.

"Thank you, now it's your turn Sarah." She said as she went back into the fitting room to change back into her own clothes.

Both the girls and boys swim teams had won their meets today so Reid decided that he would throw a party at his house. So Sarah and Kate had dragged me into town to do some last minute shopping. Once Kate came back out of the fitting room Sarah grabbed the clothes she had picked and went to try them. Kate came over and sat down next to me.

"So are you ready to party tonight?" she asked as she checked the time on her cell phone. We had four hours before the party so we needed to hurry up and get back to the dorms to get ready.

"Oh god yes, it's been a long week. I need to let my hair down."

"Let your hair down huh?" she looked at me with a sly smile on her face.

"What's that look for?"

"I know what you need and it has nothing to do with your hair."

"What do you…."

I was cut short when Sarah walked out of the fitting room and answered my question for me.

"She means that what you really want is some 'alone time' with Tyler, and don't even try to deny it we both saw the way you were looking at him after the meet today." I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned probably three different shades of red.

"Don't be embarrassed. We have both been there before." Kate said as she and Sarah started laughing, a few minutes later I joined them.

"Thanks guys" I said as we continued to laugh.

We calmed down after a few minutes and Kate and I looked at the outfit that Sarah had chosen. She was wearing a white skirt similar to Kate's and a light blue silk camisole with a pair of white sandals. Not many people would be able to pull off the look, but Sarah could with her pale skin and blond hair, she looked stunning. After we gave her our approval she changed back into her clothes. Now it was my turn to face the judges. When I walked out of the fitting room to show them both of their jaws dropped, I had picked out a dark washed denim skirt and an emerald green off the shoulder top and a pair of gold pumps.

"Oh my god Brittany!" Sarah and Kate practically yelled at the same time.

"What are the shoes to much?" I asked turning to look in the mirror behind me.

"The shoes are amazing" Kate exclaimed. I had really been on the fence over what shoes to wear but when I saw these I knew I had to have them.

"That color green looks great on you. It makes your hair look even redder." Sarah added

"Do you think Ty will like it?" I asked them

"Let's just say that you definitely won't have to beg for some 'alone time' tonight." Kate said causing Sarah and I to laugh. I changed back into my other clothes and we went to pay.

When we got back to the dorms we gathered in Kate and Sarah's room to get ready. Kate straightened her hair again and when she was done it looked like black silk it was so shiny. Sarah's hair was always perfect so she didn't do anything to it. They both did their make-up, and then they turned their powers on me. Kate did my make up using dark brown's and gold's on my eyes and a dark pink lip gloss on my lips, while Sarah curled my hair so that I hung in big wavy locks around my face. I hardly ever had to do my own hair or make-up anymore before we went out anywhere. The girls loved to play makeover every chance they got. When we finished the final touches on our outfits we stood back and looked in the mirror. We looked good.

The party started in little under a half hour so we all piled into Sarah's new black Honda Civic and headed towards Garwin manor. We had told the boys that we would meet them there that way they wouldn't have to wait on us to finish getting ready. By the time we got there the party was already starting to pick up. We were supposed to meet the boys by the grand staircase at nine. I looked at my watch, it was eight forty five. So we headed up to the front door, which was being held open for people by two of the freshmen swimmers.

"Did Reid pay yall to do this all night?" I asked the one closest to me.

"Yeah" he replied nodding his head.

The three of us shook our heads as we walked into the house, laughing silently as we went.

There were people everywhere, and the music was turned up so loud that Kate had to practically yell in my ear just so I could hear her. Sarah spotted the guys first and led the way through the crowd, with Kate and I close behind her.

When we reached them I noticed that Tyler was missing from the group.

Just as I was about to ask where he was, a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"Want to dance?" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know" I said "you would have to ask my boyfriend" I giggled slightly as he turned me around to face him.

"He says it's ok" Tyler said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

When he pulled back I looked at what he was wearing. He had on a pair of dark washed jeans and a black button down shirt that had the top few buttons undone, and a pair of black cowboy boots that I had gotten him while I was in Texas last weekend. He looked hot, and it made me want him even more.

He pulled me out onto the dance floor. I turned so that I had my back towards him and started to dance along with the music, our bodies rocking together. We danced like that for the first few songs until I turned so that we were facing each other. I pressed my body as close to his as I could and still be able to dance. As we moved I kept grinding my hips into his staring into his eyes as I did so. I leaned in and bit his earlobe causing his grip on my waist to tighten.

"I want you" I whispered in his ear, I wasn't sure he had heard me but all doubt was erased from my mind when he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the staircase. He had been to Reid's house many times so he had no problem finding an empty room.

He pulled me into the room behind him and locked the door. I had barely caught my breath before his lips were on mine.

"God I want you" I moaned as he attacked my neck.

"I want you too" he said slowly leading me towards the bed.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump you last night in my room" I mumbled between kisses.

"I know what you mean. I had to stop myself from ripping your clothes of and taking you right there in front of everyone when you walked through the door tonight." His voice was deep and ragged

When we reached the bed I pushed him down onto it and climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. I could feel him straining against his jeans beneath me so I ground my hips against him, causing him to moan loudly. I reached down and pulled my shirt off over my head and unhooked my bra tossing them both aside. I leaned down over him and kissed him deeply, our tongues dancing together.

He flipped us over so that he was on top and then stood up at the edge of the bed. He reached out and unzipped my skirt pulling it off me with one hard tug. I heard him moan again when he realized that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I sat up, my face level with his chest, and ripped open his shirt causing buttons to go flying everywhere.

He finished pulling his shirt off as I started on his pants. After I got them unzipped I pulled them down along with his boxers. He kicked them off as he climbed back onto the bed with me. He positioned himself between my legs, rubbing his length against me, teasing me. I pulled his lips to mine and captured them in a white hot kiss.

He was still teasing me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him inside of me. So I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me pressing myself harder against him. He bit my neck when I did this, a hiss escaping his throat. I did it again causing another hiss from him. Apparently he got the message because he placed himself at my entrance and plunged inside of me, burying himself completely.

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into me. I could feel the impact reach all the way up to the top of my head. Tyler started a slow pace at first each thrust as powerful as the last, but then he began to speed up. He was thrusting so fast in and out of me that I could already feel my stomach beginning to tighten. My nails dug into his back as he continued to pound into me. I could tell he was close too by the way his muscles were starting to tense up. As I reached my breaking point he drove into me as hard as he could once, twice, three times. Sending me over the edge, Tyler followed seconds later but he didn't stop moving. He still moved inside of me slowly riding out the waves of pleasure. I could feel my muscles squeezing and relaxing around him, milking him for all he's got. When we both finally started to come back down from our high he rolled off of me.

We both just lay there for a few seconds trying to catch our breaths, until I just rolled over and looked at him. This had only been the second time we had been together but this time had been different. The first time we had taken it slow, but this time we had just let our passion take over.

"Wow" I said, my breathing still raged.

"I know" he said his arm draped over his eyes, and his breathing just as ragged as mine.

"That was amazing" I said as I reached out and traced a finger down his chest, his muscles quivering slightly under my touch.

His breathing had slowed slightly so he moved his arm and looked at me, his eyes practically glowing.

"Yeah it was" he smiled at me as he said this.

"We have to do that again soon" I said biting my bottom lip and continuing to run my fingers down his chest.

A smirk touched his lips as he sat up and rolled back on top of me.

"How about we do it again right now" he said pressing his hips against mine so I could feel his renewed passion.

I didn't answer him. I just captured his lips with mine. Rolling him back over so that I was on top, I straddled his hips and smiled down at him. Then I leaned in to kiss him again.

Let's just say that we didn't make a return appearance to the party.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I was having issues with writers block, and then school got crazy but i finally finished this chapter.**

**It will probably be another week or so until I update again. I'm still trying to plan out what I want to happen next.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the time it took me to update.**

**I just wanted to say thanks again to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. It means allot.**

**Thanks **

**~ _Brittany2008

* * *

_**

It was the Friday after Thanksgiving and thankfully I had convinced my mom to let me go home a few days early so I could spend the last little bit of break with Tyler.

My mom actually decided to stay a little while longer to help my grandma out at the diner. She said that she would most likely be there for another few weeks.

I had talked to Ty earlier this morning and he had told me that his mom had left late last night for New York to see his grandparents, leaving him alone at his house for the remainder of the break. I didn't tell him that I was coming home early, I wanted to surprise him.

I was currently in my truck driving back to my house. I had decided to stay there the last few days of break and instead of heading back to the dorms now. I decided I would call Tyler again just to see what he was up to tonight so I could devise a plan to surprise him with my early return. I pulled out my new cell phone, a very early birthday present from my grandmother, and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hey babe" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much just hanging around the house"

"Cool, so what are your plans for tonight?"

"The usual, we're all going to Nicky's"

"I miss going to Nicky's with yall, I wish I was there"

"So do I. I miss you so much"

"I miss you too, just a few more days and I'll be home"

"I can't wait. Hey sorry but I got to go Reid just got here, we are heading down to Nicky's a little early"

"Ok, well I guess I will talk to you later. I love you"

"I love you too" he said before he hung up.

My plan for surprising Tyler came to me as soon as I got off the phone with him. I decided that I would wait and surprise him later on tonight, but I would need some help from the girls to pull it off. So I pulled my phone back out and dialed Kate's number. I quickly filled her in on my plan, and she and Sarah were going to meet me at my house to help me get ready. So I wasn't surprised that when I pulled on the drive twenty minutes later they were already there.

I unlocked the large front door and led them into the house. Both of them were amazed at the size of it. Although I didn't really understand why considering both of their boyfriends, heck even my boyfriend, had a lot more money than I did.

"Your house is beautiful Brittany" Sarah stated.

"Thanks"

"You know it might be rude to say this, but I had no idea that you had this much money" Kate said as we walked up the grand staircase on the way to my room.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, "You knew I had money"

"Yeah but I didn't know how much, you just don't act like you have this much money. You are just so down to earth."

"Thanks, I think" I said laughing slightly.

When we reached my room I led them both inside. They both let out small gasps of air when they were fully inside the room. My room was large. The walls were painted a light mint green, with light hardwood floors, and a huge white bed on one end. There were four large windows that went almost from the floor to the ceiling and they were the kind that had doors that could be opened inward. Each one had a little metal railing on the outside that made them look like small balconies, and they were each draped in sheer white curtains. I loved my room. It was by far my favorite room in the house.

Kate and Sarah ran over and plopped down on top of my queen sized bed that was covered in a big fluffy white comforter and large white pillows.

"Your room is amazing" they both commented at the same time

"Thank you, I love it. It's my own private sanctuary. But this isn't even the best part" I said as I walked over to the other end of my room to a set of French doors.

"What could possibly be better than this?" Sarah asked as she and Kate got off the bed and walked over to me.

"My closet" I said simply as I swung open both doors at once and flipped on the lights. Their jaws dropped. Yeah my bedroom was amazing, but it was nothing compared to my full size walk in closet.

"Oh my God, you have your own personal mall!" Kate yelled

I just stood back and laughed as they both ran around looking at every article of clothing they could see, sometimes even asking if they could borrow certain ones. After a few minutes I decided that it was time to get down to business.

"First off you guys can borrow whatever you want, and secondly there is a reason that I asked you guys to help me." I sated, walking over to a cabinet in the corner of the room that they hadn't looked in. I pulled open the doors and stepped back so that they could see inside. Kate whistled when she saw what was inside.

"I need yalls help to figure out what to wear and I need your help to set up, but most of all I need your help to somehow get Tyler here tonight so I can surprise him."

Kate just smiled, clapped her hands together and said, "Let's get to work then"

It had taken a little over an hour to get everything set up and about another hour for me to shower, get dressed, and do my hair and makeup. Kate had thought up a plan to get Tyler here, she had told him that she had left a book here last week and that she needed it for a term paper she had to write and asked him if he could swing by and get it on his way back to his house tonight so she could get it from him tomorrow. _I can't believe he actually fell for that._

Kate called me about fifteen minutes ago to tell me that Tyler had just left Nicky's and that he was on his way to my house now. It was only a thirty minute drive from Nicky's to my house so I had ran downstairs to make sure everything was set up perfectly.

I had actually planned on doing this for his Birthday since it was in only a few days away, but how often would we have an empty house to ourselves for an entire weekend?

I saw an opportunity and I took it.

I was now waiting in my room for him to arrive. I knew he would be confused at first, but hopefully he would catch on quick. I heard the front door open and close and I knew it would only be another minute or two until he was up here with me. I closed my eyes and pictured the scene I had setup downstairs in my mind.

After he had walked through the door he would have seen the small round table that I had placed in the middle of the entry way. On the table there were two long white tapered candles that I had lit, they were surrounded by rose petals, and sitting on top of the petals was a card with his name written on the front of it. The note written inside the card would tell him to follow the roses to get his surprise. When he would look at the grand staircase he would understand. I had placed more candles and rose petals all the way up the stairs leading the way to my bedroom.

I heard him on the staircase so I took one more glance around my room to make sure all the candles were still lit, they were. I checked my outfit one last time, adjusting it slightly just as I heard my bedroom door start to open.

Tyler stopped dead as soon as he entered the room, his eyes glued on me.

I was standing next to one of the open windows, leaning on the railing letting the soft breeze blow lightly through my hair, causing the sheer curtains to billow out around me. The only light sources in the room were the candles I had placed on my bedside tables, and the moonlight that was streaming in from the open windows. I was wearing a white lace camisole and matching underwear with a white silk robe over it. I hadn't done anything to my hair so it was hanging in soft curls around my face, and my makeup only consisted of a little eye shadow and mascara.

Tyler was still just standing there looking at me. I could tell that he was definitely surprised. After a few more seconds he started walking towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me, still just looking at me, a smile started to touch his lips. His smile caused my heart to start beating a little faster.

I decided that I would make the first move so I pushed off the railing and closed the small distance between us, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Surprise" I whispered, my eyes still locked on his.

His smile just got bigger. Then he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"When did you get back?" he asked

"About five hours ago, I was in my truck on my way home when I called you"

"So what's all this for?" he asked, his eyes scanning my bedroom.

"Well since your birthday is in a few days, and both of our mothers are out of town. I figured we could celebrate early" I said, a small smile pulling at my lips.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just looked at me and smiled. Then he caught me off guard when he swooped down and picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the bed. He laid me down on it, and then after kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket he joined me.

I woke up early the next morning, Tyler's arms still wrapped around me. I didn't want to get up, but once I'm up I'm up and I can't get back to sleep. So I figured that I might as well clean everything up and then start on breakfast. I was surprised at how little time it took to clean up all of the candles and rose petals.

I called Kate after I had finished cleaning up, not realizing that it was barely seven on a Saturday morning, surprisingly enough she actually answered.

"Hey, how did everything go last night?" she asked, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Everything went perfectly. It was by far the best night of my life" I couldn't help but smile

"Yay! Now why, may I ask, are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"Well I was going to start cooking breakfast soon and I was going to see if you wanted to gather everybody up and come over. We could make it like an early birthday breakfast for Ty"

"That sounds great, we all crashed at Caleb's last night so we can all ride together. I'll call you when we head that way."

"Ok that sounds great. Bye"

"Bye" she said before she hung up.

I went back upstairs to my roomand took a quick shower and changed into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, putting my hair up into a ponytail. I walked out of my bathroom to find Tyler still asleep in bed. _I swear this kid could sleep through an earthquake. _I walked back down stairs and checked my phone. I had two new texts, one was from Kate letting me know that they were on their way and the other was from Reid telling me that there better be some damn coffee ready by the time he got there. Laughing to myself at his comment I turned on the coffee pot behind me.

I decided that I would wait till everyone got there to start cooking that way I could make everybody what they wanted. I heard a knock on the front door a few minutes later and went to let them in. Reid was the first one through the door and I could tell that he wasn't really a morning person, he asked where the coffee was and I just pointed to the kitchen. Kate and Pouge were the next ones in with Caleb and Sarah bringing up the rear. I pointed out the way to the kitchen again, and then went back upstairs to wake up Tyler. Waking up Tyler Simms can be very tricky, lucky for me though I have a fool proof method.

I quietly walked into the room and climbed onto the bed where he was lying on his back still fast asleep. I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and leaned down and lightly drug my teeth down the side of his neck. His response was instantaneous. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

"You are evil" he said his eyes still glazed with sleep

"I know but you love it" I said kissing his lips

"You bet I do" he replied, a small smirk on his face

Catching me off guard he flipped us over so that I was underneath him, kissing me full on the lips. He kissed me like that for a few minutes until oxygen was needed and he had to pull away.

"As much as I like where this is heading, we have some guests downstairs and it would be rude to keep them waiting." I said pushing him off me.

I got up and walked over to a small dresser that sits in the corner of my room. I opened up one of the drawers and pulled out some clean clothes for Tyler. He had spent the night a few times so gradually some of his clothes had taken up some space in my dresser. I threw the clothes at him and left him to get dressed.

When I made it back down to the kitchen everybody had already gotten a cup of coffee and they were now all sitting around the room. The girls were sitting at the bar talking, Caleb and Pouge were doing the same while sitting at the table in the corner of the room, and Reid was sitting on the counter just drinking his coffee. Tyler walked in a few minutes later and filled a cup of coffee for himself.

"Ok so what does everybody want for breakfast?" I asked clapping my hands together, and everybody answered at once.

"Eggs" Sarah and Pouge yelled

"Pancakes" Reid said

"French toast" Tyler and Caleb added

"Ok and I suppose all of those are including bacon right?"

"Yeah" everybody answered in unison, causing me to laugh a little

I turned on the skillet for the bacon so it could start warming up and started pulling out the ingredients for the pancakes and French toast. I pulled out the griddle and another smaller skillet for the eggs and was just about to start frying them, when Pouge walked over and took the eggs from me.

"I'll fry the eggs for you" he said turning on the stove

"Thanks" I replied and I turned to start on the French toast.

Sarah walked over and pulled a mixing bowl out of the cabinet and started mixing the pancake batter, while Caleb walked over and started working on the bacon. Soon we were all helping out in some way, while talking and just having a good time. It felt good just to hang out with everybody again, it felt normal.

After breakfast we cleaned up and then headed upstairs to just hang out and maybe watch a few movies, but as we were walking towards the movie room Pouge caught sight of another room off to the side.

"Hey what's in here" he said as he pushed the door open farther.

"Oh, this is my game room" I said following him into the room

"Wow, I think I have died and gone to heaven" his statement caught the other boys attention and soon we were all in the room. The boys just stood there their mouths hanging open at the sight before them.

I swear you would think that these boys had never seen a game room before. Well at least not one like mine. This room is decked out with almost every board game you could think of, a state of the art gaming system hooded up to a sixty five inch flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall, a full sized custom made pool table, an air hockey table, and a foosball table. Yeah I know it's a little much but what can I say, I'm an only child that grew up on a farm with nobody to play with but the neighbor boys. They rubbed off on me a little. Plus I had a grandfather that would buy me anything my heart desired. Yeah I might be just a little spoiled.

We ended up spending the whole day in the game room. We played almost every game in there. Pouge was surprisingly good at twister, while Tyler whipped my but at foosball. Of course Reid killed all of us at pool, and I kicked Caleb's ass at air hockey. Kate ruled the board games, and Sarah whooped all of us at cards. All in all it was an amazing day.

Later that night I invited everybody to stay over, and they all agreed. After I had shown everybody to their rooms I walked back to mine. I found Tyler lying on my bed. I quickly changed into my pj's and then crawled in bed with him. I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked looking up at him

"Yeah, today was by far the best early birthday I have ever had" he said kissing the top of my head softly

"I'm glad you had fun. I love you Tyler" I said yawning

"I love you too Brittany" he said kissing my hair again, "More than anything"

Then we both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey Guys here is the next chapter. It might be a while before I update again, because I have finals next week and then _**

**_I am going out of town for a while. I'm going to try and maybe get another chapter out tomorrow but that most likely wont end up happening. _**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter too._**

**_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented the last chapter and everyone who put this story on alert. _**

**_You guys keep me writing._**

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter too...._**

**_Thanks _**

**_~ Brittany2008_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hello" Tyler answered his voice heavy with sleep.

"Happy Birthday" I replied causing him to laugh on the other end of the line.

"Why are you up so early?"

"The girls and I are going into town for last minute party stuff"

"Oh….when will I get to see you today?"

"Not till later tonight at the party, I have a surprise for you"

"Oh really"

"Yeah really"

"Well you know how I love your surprises" he replied causing me to blush slightly

"It's not that kind of surprise this time"

"Dang it you had me all excited"

"Oh stop your whining. I got to go Kate and Sarah will be here any second. I will see you tonight birthday boy, I love you"

"I love you too" he said before hanging up

Sure enough only a few seconds later there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Kate and Sarah standing there holding their stuff for later. We had decided to get ready at my house because it was closer to Ty's than Spencer was.

"You ready" Kate asked

"Yeah lets go"

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

After we had all loaded into my truck we set off for town. We only needed a few things but I knew they were going to be hard to find at the last minute, see Ty's birthday party theme was masquerade, and Kate and Sarah both still needed to find masks. Which at this point was going to be a pain in the ass considering that the party was tonight and that most of the good ones were most likely gone at this point, because someone had stupidly enough put Reid in charge of the invites so as of now almost the entire Spencer student body was coming.

As I pulled onto the road that would lead us into town I put a CD into the player. I had to practice it a few more times before tonight, just to make sure I remembered all the words. This was going to be my surprise gift to Tyler, I was going to sing. The song I had picked was a relatively new country song that I loved. It reminded me so much of Tyler that I knew I just had to do it.

As the song ended I noticed that Kate and Sarah we both smiling at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"You are amazing, Tyler is going to love it" Sarah said from the back seat

"Really"

"Yeah it's perfect for you guys" Kate added

Smiling, I pulled up out front of one of the local stores.

As I had predicted it had taken a long time to find both of them their masks. It was late afternoon before we made it back to my house. We only had about two hours before the party so we decided that we might as well start getting ready now. We were going to get ready one at a time so that we could all help each other with our hair and makeup, Sarah volunteered to go first.

After she put her dress on Kate started on her hair while I did her makeup. When we finished she stood up so she could look into the full length mirror on the back of my closet door.

She looked amazing. Her hair was lightly curled and pinned up with small crystal covered hair clips. Her makeup was subtle with shades of blue around her eyes, and a soft pink on her cheeks and lips. Her dress was the perfect shade of ice blue silk, and it fit her perfectly. Her mask for the party matched perfectly, it was white and detailed with crystals that matched the ones in her hair.

Kate whistled.

"Look out Caleb" she said, causing Sarah to blush slightly and me to just laugh.

"Whatever, all of our boys better look out tonight" Sarah said turning to face Kate.

"Now it's your turn" she said pointing at her.

Kate looked just as good as Sarah did when we were done with her. Sarah had straightened her long hair and pinned the sides of it back in places so that it would hang perfectly around her face. I had been on makeup duty again and this time I did something a little more dramatic, using dark purples and charcoals around her eyes. Kate's dress was beautiful, it was a dark almost midnight purple satin, it was a slightly different cut than Sarah's but it fit her perfectly. Her mask was black with lace detailing.

After Kate had examined herself in the mirror both she and Sarah turned to look at me, mischievous grins on their faces, honestly I was a little scared.

After they finished with me I just stood there in front of the mirror, my mouth hanging open. I looked amazing. Kate had left my hair down and had curled it, my hair was just long enough so that it fell just past my shoulders now. Sarah had leaned towards the dramatic when it came to my makeup. She had used different shades of brown along with a little hint of gold around my eyes, and a pale pink gloss on my lips. My dress was by far the most amazing thing I had ever worn in my life so far. It was silk and an almost golden yellow color. It hugged my body in all the right places. My mask was similar to Sarah's in color but it was covered in lace like Kate's.

All three of us just stood there for a few more minutes looking into the mirror each of us making sure that we hadn't forgotten anything. I was the first one to move.

I walked around to the far side of my bed and grabbed my guitar, I would need it later.

"It's time to go" Kate said checking her cell phone.

I grabbed my phone as well and we all headed out to my truck, and left for Tyler's party.

By the time we got to Ty's house the party was just starting to pick up. I hadn't seen Tyler all day and I was eager to find him. As soon as I entered the house I walked over to the DJ's booth to drop off my guitar, then I met back up with the girls at the foot of the grand staircase, where we told the guys we would meet them.

Reid was the first one to make his way over to where we were, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of us.

"Ladies…" he greeted us, bowing slightly

"Looking hot as always" he added. That stupid smirk on his face.

Reid was wearing a nice black shirt with a pair of black slacks. His shirt was un-tucked and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he was wearing his signature fingerless gloves and had a simple black mask on his face. Pouge was the next to arrive. He was dressed similar to Reid except his shirt was tucked in and he was wearing a suit jacket and tie with it, and his mask was white and reminded me of the one in Phantom of the Opera. Caleb showed up just after Pouge did. His outfit was a little more traditional, he was wearing a basic black suit with a white shirt and a black mask like Reid's.

Tyler finally showed up a few minutes later, he was dressed the same way Caleb was. There was however just one tiny difference, he was wearing a plastic crown on his head, and in my opinion he looked ten times better than any of the other guys.

He walked over to me and kissed me. He pulled back slightly, a smile forming on his perfect lips.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered lightly kissing his lips again.

"It is now" he said grabbing my hand in his.

We all stood there for a little while just talking, and enjoying the party. The guys had worked out the plan for Tyler's actual birthday celebration days ago. Tyler ascended at exactly eleven thirty, so they were going to head out to a small clearing that was located in the woods behind Ty's house around eleven fifteen. I had asked if I could go to and Caleb said that I could if I really wanted to but that I needed to be prepared for it. He told me that the process would be very painful for Tyler and that if I didn't think I could handle it I could stay at the house with the girls, but I wanted to go. No, I needed to go. To be there for Tyler incase he needed me. I know that it will most likely hurt me to see Ty in pain, but I wanted to be there for him, no matter what.

A little after ten thirty Kate excused herself form the group. This was it, it was show time. I kissed Tyler on the cheek and excused myself from the group as well, making my way up to the small stage next to where the DJ was playing. There was a curtain hiding the back of the stage so nobody saw me when I climbed the small set of stars and grabbed my guitar. Kate walked over to me and gave me a small hug.

"You are going to do great" she said and then she released me and walked over to the curtain.

She winked at me and then slipped out onto the front stage. I might not have been able to see anything that was going on, on the other side of the curtain, but I could hear it. Shortly after Kate had slipped though the curtain I heard the music cut off.

"Hey everybody are you guys having fun?" Kate asked over the loud speakers. The large crowd of students roared in response.

"Well the DJ is going to take a very short break, but in the mean time I have someone backstage that has a little surprise for the birthday boy. Tyler, move your ass closer to the stage." The crowd laughed.

"That's it. Now without further-a-due it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Tyler's girlfriend, Miss Brittany McCarthy." I took one last deep breath and stepped through the curtain.

The crowd clapped as I walked out, my guitar in hand, and sat down on the single stool that Kate had placed in the center of the stage. I looked out and found Tyler looking at me curiously from the first row. Kate placed the mic stand in front of me and lowered it so that it was the right height. She smiled at me and winked once more before leaving the stage. I was all alone up there now, and I was shaking.

"Hey everybody, I hope you guys are having fun" they cheered slightly

"Tyler, I heard this song the other day and it just reminded me of you, and how we started out, so I decided that I would play it for you tonight. So here it goes." the music I had given the DJ earlier started out and I began to strum my guitar along with it. My eyes glued to Tyler's the entire time.

_There's something about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow till we run out of road_

_In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat _

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now_

_Capture it, remember it_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's a first kiss, its flawless, really something_

_It's fearless_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

My voice got softer as the song came to an end.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh, oh_

It was quiet for a second, and then the whole room erupted with cheering. I looked back at Tyler and he was smiling up at me. Then without warning he jumped up on the stage and pulled me into a passionate kiss. The cheering got louder I could even hear some cat calls in the background, and I would put money on it that it was the other three guys.

After Tyler finally broke the kiss I waved one last time to the crowd and pulled Tyler back through the curtain with me. As soon as we were out of sight of the crowd I kissed him. When we broke apart he just rested his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes, a huge smile on his face.

"This has been by far the best birthday I have ever had" he said still smiling at me

"And the night isn't even over yet" I replied lightly pressing my lips to his once more.

"Come on let's get back out there to our friends before they come looking for us" I added pulling him along behind me we rejoined the party.

I was having the time of my life. Little did I know that my perfect night was about to go very, very wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys I know it has been a really long time since I have updated this but I just went through a **_

_**little period of writers block, but I'm better now. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up seeing as I**_

_**haven't written in yet, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. **_

_**So here it is the newest chapter of the story.**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**As always thanks for reading**_

_** ~ Brittany2008**_

_**p.s. R&R**_

* * *

It was getting close to eleven when I looked outside and noticed that it was raining pretty heavily.

"Well crap" I said catching Tyler's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"It's raining." I answered, frowning slightly.

"You know you don't have to come with me when it happens." He whispered to me so that nobody would hear him.

"Tyler Simms! I love you and I am going with you, nothing could stop me from being there." I told him in hushed tones.

"Ok, ok. I'm sure we could find you a coat or something so you don't get your dress too wet."

"No I think I'm going to run home and change really quick. I will be back in a few." I said kissing his lips softly and then turning towards the door. I went outside and climbed into my truck, starting it up I turned onto the main road and headed down the street to my house.

I changed into a pair of worn out jeans and a white t-shirt with a jacket over it. I grabbed my black cowboy boots and started to pull them on when there was a knock on my front door. I finished putting on my boots and then went to answer it. I had no idea who it could be, my mother was still out of town and everybody else was still at the party. I checked the clock on the wall as I headed for the door. I had fifteen minutes to get back for Tyler's ascension so I had to hurry.

When I finally opened to door I saw someone standing there that I never thought I would see in Ipswitch, William Pope. I was caught off guard at his sudden appearance at my door, considering he has only emailed me once since Thanksgiving and even then he gave no signs that he was coming up here.

"Will? What are you doing here?" I asked inviting him in.

"Well I came up to visit some of my family members and I figured that since I was here I would visit you as well." He said as he walked through the door.

"I would really like to hang out but I'm actually going somewhere right now, could we do something tomorrow?" I check the clock again. I was down to only ten minutes. Ok, now I really needed to leave.

"I wish we could but I am only here for one night." He was acting strange, and I was starting to get a bad feeling about something.

"Well I was actually going to a party for my boyfriend, today is his birthday."

"I know." He said moving closer to me.

"How do you know that I haven't talked to you in weeks?" now I was really worried.

"Because your boyfriend is who I came to see" his comment didn't make sense to me.

"What do you mean, you have never met Tyler."

"Oh I have known Tyler Simms for a while now, in fact I knew him before you did."

"What are you talking about you don't know Tyler he said he has never even heard of you." I was really starting to worry now.

"Well that's because I didn't tell you my real name." he moved closer to me again so I backed up, not realizing how close I was to the door I backed right into it.

"What is your real name?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Well technically my last name really is Pope but that's not what I went by. See the Sons of Ipswitch know me by my adopted name, Chase Collins." The second he said his name I flung open the door behind me and took off running. I made it all the way out to my truck before he even knew what was happening. I turned the key and it roared to life, I threw it in gear and sped off back towards Tyler's house.

I checked the time as I jumped out of my truck outside his house. I had less than five minutes. I ran inside and saw that most of the partygoers had already left and that there were only a few stragglers left over. I spotted Kate on the far side of the main room and ran towards her.

"Kate where are the guys?" I yelled at her before I reached her.

"They just headed outside, what's wrong?" she asked seeing the terror in my eyes.

"Chase is back." I called out behind me as I ran to the side door and bolted outside. If I would have looked behind me I would have seen Kate's face drain of color, as she ran off to find Sarah.

I wasn't sure how far out the guys would be by this point so I didn't slow down and just kept running after them. When I made it to the main clearing where they were supposed to be I spotted them. Caleb, Pouge, and Reid were all standing around Tyler who stood in the middle of what would loosely be considered a circle. Well as much of a circle as you can have with three people.

I ran towards them yelling Tyler's name as I went. Caleb was the first one to see, or hear me in this case, and grabbed me before I could reach Tyler.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" he asked, he saw the same fear in my eyes that Kate had moments before.

"Chase, he's back." I managed to say between gasps of air. Caleb froze.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking me dead in the eye.

"Positive, Caleb he was at my house. I didn't realize who he was at first but then he told me his name and I ran." I said still trying to catch my breath.

Caleb started to say something but just as he opened his mouth a bolt of lightning came streaking out of the sky and hit Tyler square in the chest. I jumped a little and had to clench my mouth shut to keep from screaming. Another bolt hit Tyler and he was lifted off the ground. He hung in mid air as bolt after bolt of lightning struck him all over his body. I could hear his screams of pain above the cracking noise of the thunder above us. They had warned me this would happen, and as soon as it had started it was over.

The whole process lasted only a minute, but when it was happening to someone you love and you were standing there listening to their cries of pain unable to help them it seems like it lasts much longer.

Tyler fell back to the ground slowly and landed hunched over breathing hard. I broke free from Caleb's hold on me and ran over to him.

"Tyler are you okay, how do you feel?" I asked touching his face lightly. His eyes were closed and his breathing had started to calm down some.

"I'm ok, just a little sore right now." He said opening his blue eyes to look at me. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Well isn't this sweet" said a voice I could have gone my whole life without hearing again. Chase stepped out from behind a nearby tree and looked directly at me and Tyler.

"Chase!" Caleb shouted looking ready to kill.

"Caleb, it's good to see you again. It seems you weren't as powerful as you thought. I mean you couldn't even kill me properly." He said laughing.

"A mistake I won't make again." Caleb responded his eyes changing from their normal warm brown to the solid black onyx that they became when he used.

"I am not here for you Caleb. This time I am here to see Baby Boy." Chase said walking casually closer to where Tyler and I were still sitting. I looked around at the others to see that all of theirs, not just Caleb's, eyes had turned pitch black.

Chase came to a stop just a few feet from where we were and looked down at Tyler, whose eyes were also black.

"I won't will you anything" Tyler said his voice dripping with venom.

"I thought you might say something like that." Chase said looking at Tyler. Then he moved his gaze to me and said, "Your boyfriend just made things very difficult for you" and then he snapped his fingers and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

When I opened my eyes I was still in the clearing. I was cold and my hair and clothes were soaked through from the now heavy rainfall. I sat up and looked around at the scene unfolding around me.

Tyler was still on the ground next to where my motionless body now lay. He was shaking me trying to wake me up, but it wasn't working. Chase was standing over him a evil grin on his face. Caleb and the others could do nothing but stand there and stare at Tyler as he continued to try and wake me up.

"It's no use, she won't wake up." Chase said sticking his hands in his pockets as he started to walk around Tyler.

"What did you do to her?" Tyler asked his voice dripping with venom, as he stopped shaking me and stood to face Chase.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Chase said as he continued to walk in a slow circle around where Tyler now stood, he looked like he was enjoying himself, like it was all one sick and twisted game to him.

"If you hurt her I will kill you." Tyler said in a voice so low that it was almost a whisper, making it sound even more menacing.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Chase laughed as he glanced in Pouge's direction. Pouge's eyes flashed with fire as he sent a wave of energy towards Chase, who easily blocked it.

"Now now Pouge I did not come here to kick your ass again." He said smiling. The look on Pouge's face scaring me slightly.

Chase pulled one of his hands from his pockets then and aimed it at my motionless body. I felt something inside of me move, and as he raised his hand towards the sky he raised my body too.

"What are you doing?" Tyler shouted at him taking a few steps forward.

"Stop right there." Chase said raising his other hand to stop him.

"If you do not start doing as I ask your little girlfriend here is going to pay the price." He said, and to emphasize his point he sent a jolt of pain through my body. The force of it made my knees buckle and I fell to the wet ground. I could hear a piercing scream come from somewhere around me and when I looked up I realized that it was actually coming from me.

My once motionless body was now no longer motionless. It was twisting and writhing in pain, my mouth wide open in a scream of agony. I had to force myself to look away from the site, but as soon as the pain had appeared it was gone.

I looked up again and saw that Tyler now had tears in his eyes, as did the other boys as well. I watched him as he glanced at my floating form then after a second or two turned back towards Chase.

"If I will you my powers do you swear never to return, do you swear to never bother any member of the covenant or their families again?" he asked looking Chase straight in the eye.

"Yes" he said simply, though the smile he now had on his face contradicted his statement.

Tyler nodded his head slightly and then reached for something in his pocket as he turned and walked over to Caleb, Reid, and Pouge. He looked at them all and just stood there silent as they begged him not to do what he was about to do. I moved closer to where they were standing and saw him hand something to Caleb. It was a small black box.

Caleb looked at the box for a second and then opened it, revealing a diamond ring placed on the small velvet pillow inside of the box. He looked back up at Tyler then unable to speak.

"Please give this to her, he said glancing at me. Tell her that I love her and that I am sorry, but I have to protect her and my family." Tyler said a touch of pain in his voice.

I was screaming inside, I couldn't watch this. I could not just stand here useless and invisible and watch the man I love forfeit his life just so I could live. I loved him too much to let him do it, I had to try and save him. I suddenly had an idea pop into my head.

I had seen plenty of science fiction movies where other people's sprits if separated from their bodies, like mine currently was, could posses someone else for a short period of time. Deciding to try I took a step closer to Tyler, when I was close enough I took one last step and then became one with him.

It was different to say the least. It was like I was Tyler his thoughts were my thoughts, I could see through him, move through him.

'Tyler?' I thought trying to communicate with him.

'Brittany is that you? Are you alright, how is this happening?' he asked urgently

'I am fine, I have an idea about how I can help you' I told him and then I quickly explained what I was going to try to do.

'You can't show any kind of change in your plans. He has to think he is still winning.' I told him

'Be careful Brittany, I don't want to lose you.' He said

'Tyler you could never lose me I love you too much to ever leave you. Besides I saw what you handed to Caleb, and I want you to be here to give it to me when this is all over.' I said. I could feel his face muscles twitch a little like he wanted to smile but couldn't.

'I love you Brittany please be careful.' He told me.

'I will' I whispered before stepping out of him and moving over to where Chase was standing.

I took a deep breath and then waited for Tyler to turn towards Chase. Once he was in position I moved closer to Chase and stepped into him the same way I had stepped into Tyler.

Chase was different inside. He was cold and hard whereas Tyler was warm and caring. I did not make my presence known immediately I had to wait for the perfect moment. Chase started to speak then.

"You know what to do Baby Boy." He said I could feel the joy inside of him as Tyler glanced at the ground before he started to speak.

"I…" Chase prompted

"I…" Tyler repeated looking directly at Chase now

"Will you…" Chase continued, I gathered my strength. I would need all of it to do what I was about to do. Tyler just looked at Chase. He didn't continue speaking instead he smiled a triumphant smile.

"My powers" I said the words flowing out of Chase's mouth, I could feel the fear and pure unadulterated rage that coursed through his body as his heart began to slow to an almost agonizing beat.

'I will get you for this' he thought his heart slowing even more. I couldn't stay much longer I needed to leave.

'That's the thing Chase, its over. You lost.' I said before stepping out of his body just as his heart stopped completely and his body crumpled to the ground. Everything went black again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here it is guys the final chapter in my story, I know it has taken me forever to finish this and I am really happy with the way it turned out.**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me throughout the entire story.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**~ Brittany2008**_

**_P.S.--Don't forget to check out my other stories. Thanks!_**

**_R&R

* * *

_**

This time when I opened my eyes I was lying on something soft, and amazingly warm. I looked around the room and realized that we were back at Tyler's house. I sat up slowly, my head throbbing a little, and looked around the room.

I was in the study, lying on the large sofa in front of the fire. I looked down and noticed that someone had removed my soaked clothes and replaced them with an old pair of Tyler's shorts and one of his t-shirts. I was about to get up to go find everybody when the door behind me opened and they all walked through it.

"Thank god your awake." Tyler said coming over and sitting down next to me, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me in the process. I shivered a little and he pulled the blankets that had fallen off of me around us both.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked looking around the room at everyone's relieved expressions.

"Only a few hours but we were worried that you were never going to wake up." Pouge said his arms wrapped protectively around Kate.

"You saved us all back there Brittany. We owe you more than you could ever know." Caleb added. He was standing with Sarah, his arms wrapped around her similar to the way Pouge was holding Kate.

"I couldn't lose Tyler. I had to do something." I said gazing into Tyler's perfect blue eyes. He smiled at me and then leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"Oh Tyler I almost forgot." Caleb said digging in his jeans pocket he pulled out the ring box and tossed it to Tyler.

"I believe that belongs to you." He said smiling at him.

"Actually it belongs to her, if she wants it of course." Tyler replied looking at me and smiling again.

I didn't say anything I just leaned in and kissed him again, this time deepening it a little more than last time.

"I guess that's a yes." Tyler said once I ended the kiss, I laughed softly and lightly kissed his lips again.

He took the ring from the box then and slid it onto my left hand, it fit perfectly. I looked at the beautiful diamond sparkling in the firelight and then looked back up at Tyler.

"I love you" I said simply, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"I love you too" Tyler said kissing me again.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" Reid asked his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Bachelor Party!" He shouted, causing everyone to start laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
